


浪流连

by Luruyuan408



Category: allby
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 10:42:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 30,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18915331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luruyuan408/pseuds/Luruyuan408





	浪流连

一/引狼

陈骁结婚的日子定在春季里最讨口彩的那天，陈骁对此有些不屑一顾，因为他想这段婚姻注定不会维持太久，因此婚礼定在哪天都一样：他深知自己的不忠诚，他认为这是天性，于是陈骁对此也坦然接受，并没有想过即将与他共同生活的丈夫的感受。  
他又去找文亚了，在婚礼的前两天。  
陈骁与文亚是在一次合作项目中认识的。两人虽说不上一拍即合，但成年人对于滚上床这件事也不必过多考虑理由，三两杯酒下肚，舞池摇晃一番，房卡便从陈骁的兜里莫名其妙地出现在文亚的手上。陈骁的手指微凉却粉嫩，俏皮地去勾引文亚的，他握着男人的手掌，醉醺醺地说这是天意，于是他们用那张房卡钻进房间，顺应天意一般做爱。男人处处令陈骁满意，于是这关系便保持着，陈骁想文亚应该怎样也是愿意的，毕竟自己可是陈骁。  
陈骁又去找了文亚，文亚像是对陈骁即将要踏进“坟墓”的事情一无所知，依旧是有些冷淡的正经模样，他似乎去理发了，因为文亚的发茬令陈骁觉得有些扎手。陈骁有些生气，他难以解释自己为什么会因为炮友不知道自己结婚的消息、且有闲心去理发而生气，但陈骁任性惯了，从没责怪自己的习惯，于是他故意在男人为他口交时扯住他短而扎手的发茬，文亚因为疼痛而抬眼看向陈骁，眼神平静，陈骁在这时看不得他的平静，于是手上力气又加大。这次文亚的眼神中带上了疑问，陈骁仔细辨别几秒，觉得满意，这才放开手掌。男人没再用眼神追问，他又深深俯下头去，他总能靠着唇舌就令陈骁发疯。  
床上水声嘬嘬，气氛黏着，陈骁终于情欲上头，他故意在这时才开口。他问文亚：“20号我结婚，你来吗？”  
文亚闻言动作一滞，他才刚挺进陈骁身体里不久，看样子是没想到陈骁会说这句话。陈骁噗嗤笑起来，扭扭腰肢，补充一句“不许软啊”，是在提前嘲笑文亚。可惜也幸亏，他没能如愿——文亚依旧硬挺，他甚至森然一笑，像是对此无动于衷，男人牙齿白洁，像匹下一秒就要张嘴扑向猎物的狼。他居高临下地看着仰躺在自己身下的陈骁，开口回道：“陈公子这是在邀请我吗？算了。我可没钱给陈公子送彩礼。”  
语气中有着若有似无的凉薄，然而陈骁对这种情绪并不敏感，他只顾笑，因此没有察觉到。  
在接下来的性爱中，文亚的动作又疾又猛，几乎要把陈骁插晕过去，他全身上下似乎只有屁股还残存知觉，男人的阴茎像杆蛮不讲理的枪，又像根逞凶作恶的铁，简直要将陈骁由里至外的鞭挞遍了，真是霸道至极。陈骁受不住，一双手臂扣着文亚的，嘴中哀哀求饶。第一次求饶时文亚还依言放慢了速度，可陈骁食髓知味的洞却不知好歹地开始反劲，温吞水的摩擦反而使得深处的那里很痒，于是陈骁又扭着屁股嚷道：“你…靠，你用力啊！”  
这次轮到文亚嗤笑了。男人俯下身，宽大的手掌抚摸过陈骁汗湿的脸庞，手心触感滑嫩，真真是个娇生惯养大的小公子。文亚的拇指滑进陈骁丰润的嘴唇，蹭过他的牙关，摁压他的嘴角，口中骂了一句：“陈公子也是够贱的。”同时下身又遂了陈骁的愿，开始了新一轮的挺动，快而狠。陈骁无暇顾及男人用来评价他的话语，他只能因为快感与疼痛而一瞬间大叫，白牙甚至差点咬到男人的手指。  
文亚拇指进的更深，指尖与舌尖接吻，陈骁嘴唇微张，吮着男人的拇指的模样像是吮着一根随时会深喉自己的屌，而后他射了。高潮时的陈骁有气无力地、濒死般叫唤，这使文亚牵动嘴角露出一个微笑。男人的笑容难以辨明情绪，但总归无法说是开心。

“我要一瓶气泡水。”陈骁倚在柔软的沙发里向文亚点单。他翘着腿，手中随便翻看着茶几上文亚留下的书。文亚站在冰箱前，伸手从冷藏中层拿出一瓶绿颜色的气泡水。他并不爱喝这东西，因为他认为这种东西的口感很奇怪：男人固执的认为饮料里如果有气的话，口感至少应该甜一点才对。话虽如此，但男人家的冰箱里总会放着几瓶奇怪口感的气泡水，虽然大多是陈骁擅作主张放的——他总爱做些任性的事——简直像是把文亚的住处当做自己的第二个家一般。  
文亚拿着那瓶气泡水，刚打算反手扔给坐在沙发里的陈骁时，却看到陈骁垂着眼帘认真阅读的安静模样。小少爷刚洗过澡，额发微湿，成绺状散在眉间，挡住眼睛，姿态是男人难得一见的恬软。于是文亚慢慢地走到陈骁面前，而后将那瓶水放在了茶几上。  
陈骁闻声抬头，正看到文亚仰颈饮水的样子。男人生的很好，质量在陈骁经历过的所有情人中都属上乘：他面目端正，宽肩腿长，男人的职业使得他拥有理性占主导的大脑，因此文亚的眼神总是平静的，带些审视。陈骁有时会觉得自己在文亚眼中就是一串无意义的代码，一堆拼不起的零件，或者是一些不太重要的参数——陈骁在此之前可从未体会过这样的挫败——多少人捧着他，看他的眼神狂热，只有文亚，只有文亚。于是陈骁会想：文亚应该并不爱他。  
果然。文亚喝完水后，一边拧紧瓶盖一边开口对陈骁说道：“这是最后一次见面吧。”  
疑问句吗，或是命令吗？陈骁听不懂。  
文亚见陈骁不回答，于是又开口补充一句：“陈公子至少要对您的那一位忠诚些吧。”  
陈骁闻言，愣了两秒，而后笑出声来，像是听到了天大的笑话一般。“你倒是敢说，”陈骁先是笑道，紧接着他就扁了嗓子，横眉竖目的作凶态：“你管我忠不忠诚！”  
文亚不语，表情不变。  
陈公子见文亚面不改色地对待对自己的“凶恶”态度，于是又说：“你说这是你我最后一次见面？我偏不！”文亚听了，侧眸看他，陈骁好整以暇的在沙发里调整姿势，丝毫不惧的回视文亚，模样甚至有些神气。他继续说：“就算要断，什么时候断那也是我说了算——况且，”陈骁挑眉，丰润唇边的那颗小痣也快活地随着他的微笑勾起，“你不觉得，偷情比炮友来的更刺激吗？”  
文亚没有立刻回答，他先在陈骁身边坐下，两人靠的很近，一打眼会被认为是一对恩爱鸳鸯。文亚垂下眸子，抓起陈骁覆在书封上的手掌，拇指温柔地抚摩小公子皮肉光滑的手背，陈骁不反抗，脑袋甚至靠在了文亚坚硬的肩膀上，他等待着男人开口。动作持续了半分钟左右，陈骁的手背被男人抚的发热熨帖，而后文亚缓缓张嘴，对陈骁道：“陈公子，和你偷情难道是种荣耀吗？你总是这样自视甚高。”  
不算好听的话，但陈骁听在耳朵里却并不生气，这倒是令文亚感到意外了。  
陈骁半仰起头，依旧保持着偎在男人肩膀上的姿势，却凑过去啄吻文亚的面颊，这样一来他们二人看上去更像是一对真的鸳鸯了。亲吻几下之后，小公子便在文亚的耳边为他解释道：“你知道我的‘那一位’是谁吗？姓孟，你应该听说过才对。我放着和他的恩爱眷侣不做，偏偏相中了你，要和你偷情……”陈骁说着，手指暗地里挠挠文亚的掌心，“看我这么舍不得你，这难道不是荣耀吗？”  
文亚感受着掌心中被指甲划过的痒，好痒，像是能痒进心里。他明明被陈骁的话激起气来，可痒却更多，他想扔掉这霸道幼稚且注定不忠的小公子的手，从此与他划清界限，然而那份痒意却使得原本的打算尽数崩盘。  
这要怎么说？鬼迷心窍，鬼迷心窍。

二/怒狮

“我认识他。”孟皓嘴角藏笑，对着电话说道，“不，也不能说认识，只是知道。”男人哈哈笑了两声，话锋一转：“但我不知道他有这么大的胆子。”  
又寒暄几句之后，孟皓挂断电话，与他通话的是一个并不重要的“告密者”。  
手机通话界面消失，取而代之的是来电前的微信界面。孟皓正与人聊天，给那人的备注名是“阿骁”。两人的聊天记录戛止于孟皓所发出去的那句“临时出差，下午的飞机，飞京市，归时未定”。孟皓手指刷新几下聊天界面，对方未回复，于是男人便一脸玩味地将手机放在一旁，转而拿起办公桌上的文件开始翻阅，神态漫不经心。  
过了两分钟，孟皓的手机发出一声提示音，他立刻拿起，是阿骁。阿骁回复他：“知道了”，似乎一句关心都吝啬。孟皓摇摇头，与他无奈的神情相反，男人的眼神却是锐利的，他就用这般锐利的眼神盯着屏幕上阿骁的那句回话许久，最终回过神来，而后手指微动，似是用力地摁下了锁屏。  
此时距孟皓与那人结婚不过一个月。

男人从背后拥着陈骁，两人都以跪姿陷进柔软的床被中，凹凸契合，文亚的阴茎深深埋在陈骁的屁股里，陈骁反弓着身体，腰肢向前挺起微小弧度，像是在逃离男人炙热的屌，然而文亚的手臂很有力，他一手搂着陈骁的颈与肩，另一手手心摊开，慢条斯理地抚摩掌下的皮肤，这是文亚的爱抚。“你们就在这张床上做爱吗？”文亚忽然问道。  
陈骁“哈，哈”地喘着气，顾不上回答，他的耳朵热到出血一般红，被细软的鬓发摩擦着，像种趁食的点心，也许是苏式的，小而干净，勾起文亚莫名其妙的馋。于是男人张嘴嘬住那点红而烫的耳尖。从舌苔的反馈中，文亚感觉到那里在一涨一涨的快速地跳，这大概是陈骁心脏的反映。  
“很紧张，还是很兴奋？”文亚含混又问。他正用犬齿磨着陈骁耳廓上薄薄的肉皮，几乎要碾断内里无数毛细血管似的。陈骁只觉耳上湿漉漉的，麻中带着偶尔尖锐的疼痛，男人的吐息声霎时间变得清晰，黏腻唾液的水声使得麻与疼中又增添了痒，感知上的多重刺激令陈骁再次无暇顾及文亚的问话，他只顾着缩起脖子，妄图逃避男人可恶的唇舌。  
“别…别舔…”陈骁下意识的命令道，“好湿…，好痒…别舔了…狗一样！”  
小公子像是烦了，男人只专心吃他的耳朵。爱抚没有了，挺动也没有了，性爱的快感消失，只剩下响进耳道里的水声与令后颈发麻的痒意，陈骁不要这个。  
文亚停止了。  
陈骁喘两口气，他伸手蹭两下被蹂躏多时的耳尖，刚想扭头骂文亚两句，却不想被男人抢先一步，动作迅疾且不温柔地将自己翻了个面——陈骁肩头被男人一只大手握着，汗津津的屁股被男人另只手拖着，抬高了尾椎，文亚坚硬的性器在陈骁体内蛮横地转了一圈，这几乎令小公子眼冒金星。  
“——操！你干什——！”陈骁大腿打着抖，脚丫胡乱去踢男人的胸膛，却被男人一声不吭的全部受下了。他还想再骂，却被猛然低头的男人吓到，两人几乎鼻尖相蹭，文亚眼仁深黑，古井无波一般，陈骁直直望进，一瞬间便觉得男人情绪不定，因此不敢再开口。  
“说谁是狗？”文亚问。  
“…你…”陈骁眼珠乱转，“谁让你咬人，不是狗是什么…”  
话音未落，男人便重重顶他，那根屌在此时几可算是凶器。是不是要直进到自己肚脐那里了？或是更往上。陈骁的泪一下子便流出来，他颤巍巍地伸手去摸自己的小腹，可怜巴巴的模样却更令男人胃口大开。  
“说谁是狗？”文亚又问一遍。这次直接问哭了陈骁，多没出息的小公子，他怕男人再那样狠狠地给他一下，好难受，不算疼，可深度却令人害怕，会被贯穿，他真的害怕。陈骁因此不再挑衅，他微闭着盛满水的眼睛，鼻头红通通，嘴唇更甚，泪要流到唇边小痣上去，他撅起嘴巴，声音细嫩地叫了声“汪汪”，出声后又觉得羞赧，可不得不向有着长而硬的屌的男人服软，所以又找补一句：“行，行了吧…啊啊…轻点，轻点呀……”  
文亚挑唇笑了，他轻拍两下小公子哭的湿乎乎的脸庞，蹭了自己半掌的泪水，而后他带着不柔软的笑意对陈骁说：“好没出息。”  
男人总要骂他，总要。可说出口的话却又总让他错意成调情，但文亚不爱他吧，因为他对自己总保持着那令人憎恶的冷淡，就算在床上也从不对他让步，事事追究，不曾意乱情迷过，也不曾许下男人在床上向来爱夸口的诺言。做爱对于文亚来说似乎只是正常生理需求的排解，这个对象是谁都可以，男人、女人，张三或李四。而现在，这个对象是陈骁，已经结过婚的陈骁。  
文亚复又开始爱抚陈骁的胸膛，手掌滑过他的肚腹，揉捏两下陈骁腰侧敏感的软肉，而后男人把玩起小公子可爱的性器官，那里粉柱红脑，同样像是根值得品尝的玩意儿。陈骁被那双手掌重新点起火来，他仰面躺着，大腿情不自禁的已经夹在了文亚身侧，膝盖骨伶仃，肉皮泛粉，由男人手臂架着，又往自己身前带了带。那处嗦着阴茎的洞口韧滑，会吸会吮，文亚挺动起来，耳边渐渐响起陈骁的叫床声，而后声音愈来愈大——明明吃着解馋的东西，怎么叫声却比发春的猫更浪荡？文亚咬牙，眼睛一刻不离陈骁的面容。他没忘记这是陈骁与他那一位同住的卧室和他二人夜晚同眠的床，床单的花色衬着陈骁的脸庞，看在文亚的眼里，这本已经足够令他发了男人皆有的、难以解释的狠与恨，再加上他又被陈骁的声音激出野蛮的想法来，于是也不管陈骁能否受住，只一味用力，不再思考，初次开荤的毛头小子样儿，只记着用蛮劲儿令自己的“女人”在睡过“她”丈夫的床上去往高潮。  
门在这时发出被钥匙侵犯的声音。  
脚步声慢条斯理，愈发接近卧室。  
卧室门大开，显然陈骁进门时从未设想途中会被打扰。  
陈骁仍旧叫着，喊着，毫不吝啬嗓音，他对于“不速之客”的打扰无暇顾及，而文亚却不同，因为男人从不意乱情迷，所以他敏感地察觉到那人的脚步，甚至扭头去看，并不慌张，而他扭头的同时便听到“叩叩”两声，来人斜斜倚在门框旁，竟然还伸手敲了两下始终大敞的屋门——是孟皓——这张床，这间卧室，这幢房子，乃至男人身下的陈骁名义上的主人。  
孟皓懒散靠着门框，手臂上挎着自己脱下的西装外套。陈骁瞪大双眼看着孟皓，原本铺天盖地拥簇着陈骁的快感如潮水般退散，他恍如雷劈，预定要出差的人现在却飞到自己眼前，这怎能令人瞬间接受。陈骁受到了刺激，所以身体几乎在一瞬间就做出反应，他软软颤栗着，同时蹬着细瘦的双腿挣扎着射了。而与陈骁同为“野鸳鸯”的文亚却只是微微一笑，笑容未进皮囊，他的眼神如鹰隼，露出的牙齿很白，这使得孟皓一瞬察觉他并不是个好欺侮的人，而是一块硬骨头。  
陈骁说不出话，哑巴一样，只得在文亚身下无助地打着抖，他一只手掌死死抓着被搅成一团的床单，另一只手掌攀着文亚，修剪得当的指甲也要深深陷入男人手臂肌肉里似的，像对待救命稻草，他抓的十分用力。陈骁肩胛与胸膛开始冒出冷汗，俨然一副又羞又怕，却怕多羞少的懦弱样子。孟皓好整以暇地看着这幅将完未完的活春宫，并不开口，神态莫测。文亚一只手臂任陈骁抓着，他看上去并不惧怕孟皓，哪怕孟皓将他二人捉奸在床。  
文亚用空着的那只手拍拍陈骁腰侧要他回神，而后又用那只手拢着几乎晕厥的陈骁的性器，侧过头对双手抱胸靠在门框上的孟皓说：“你吓到他了。”语气平静，声音低沉。  
“喔，”孟皓倒是没想到这男人竟会说出这样一句，可下一秒他就飞快扯出一张笑脸，却不真心。他说：“倒是我的错了。打扰二位。”  
陈骁在这时鼓起勇气。他挣扎着起身，细瘦贫薄的身体摇晃着，令人感觉瑟缩。文亚大手轻抚过陈骁腿根，替他擦去溅上的不知是谁的体液，陈骁因此又开始发起抖来。他不敢直视孟皓的眼睛，只得缩着身子，装作蹩脚的疏离样子，嚅喏着向拉起裤链的文亚命令道：“你，你先…你先走…”  
走？走什么？去哪里？文亚听着陈公子的话都要险些笑出声来。陈公子有找人偷情的决心，怎么就没向丈夫介绍炮友的勇气？他最看不得陈骁这抹嘴就忘的臭毛病——要提醒一下陈公子吗？这场游戏的发起人可不是自己。  
于是男人这次不再给陈骁面子。他不再听从陈公子的命令，反而故意的倚着墙壁，裸着上身，挑衅孟皓似的，用与他同样的姿态抱着胸，而后又从自己裤兜里掏出根烟叼在嘴里，手指晃晃，用露着烟丝的那头指指孟皓，亲昵的问陈骁：“阿骁，也不介绍一下。这位是？”  
孟皓眉头微皱，又舒展，男人隐藏情绪是一把好手。  
陈骁要如何开口？！他不敢，也羞于开口。孟皓解救他似的，低笑一声，而后主动走过去，一步两步三步，直到陈骁身边。他一下就握住“妻子”汗湿的瘦削手腕，陈骁因此下意识地要挣扎，随即又强忍着按下，只得在孟皓手中发颤。孟皓牵着陈骁向前走了两步，陈骁刚从床上下来的光裸脚掌踩在木地板上，发出液体粘连皮肉的声音，现在听来尤为刺耳——孟皓低头才发现原来陈骁允许了文亚内射。  
不巧，孟皓是个有着洁癖的男人。  
母兽不贞，不洁，雄狮即将发火，却依旧保持风度。他不想输。可这怒火着实无法隐藏，血液循环中都像是带着痛恨，孟皓不知道该如何克制自己已经按捺不住的拳头，于是他只能死死掐着陈骁的手腕，假意笑着，对叼着烟的文亚介绍道：“我是阿骁的丈夫。”他着重咬了“阿骁”二字，而后孟皓扭头，垂眸，眼神看向不知是因惧怕还是因尴尬而浑身战战的陈骁，问他：“阿骁，我说的对吧？你是不是我的‘妻子’？”

三/哭脸猫

陈骁眼角还红着，脸颊也红着，肾上腺素可以飙升，却不好飞快地下降。红色现在于孟皓是碍眼的。  
如果可以，陈骁只愿意介绍孟皓为“我的结婚对象”。就如同“我的相亲对象”、“我的恋爱对象”一样，他认为并不能因为孟皓所属的“对象”的前缀是“结婚”二字就给予他特殊的权利：比如捉自己的奸。可现在是什么处境？哪里谈得上“如果可以”？！陈骁并不愚笨，也略微有着察言观色的天性，因此陈骁不敢这么向文亚介绍孟皓，他只敢顺着孟皓的话语点头。头颅几不可查的点了两下，文亚见此，无声笑了。  
“看起来您‘妻子’不太愿意承认这个称呼。”文亚笑道，又朝孟皓晃晃手指：“借个火。”  
孟皓摇头，“戒烟不久，抱歉。”  
文亚点点头，表示理解。他将目光放的有些远了，盯着刚热腾腾翻滚过的床铺出了半分钟的神，孟皓顺着文亚的目光看去，狼藉一片，怒火更甚。这男人始终在挑衅自己，一刻不停，每句话都有深意似的，模样和姿态也无法轻易看穿。孟皓几乎要厌他厌出憎恶来，他想这男人真是条惹人嫌的狗，鬣狗，是肮脏的、淫贱的、下流的，无道德的恶犬。  
文亚收回目光。“我该道歉，”文亚说，“床铺弄得这么乱。”  
孟皓哈哈一笑，不再答话，垂在身侧的手掌却更加，更加用力地攥住了陈骁，令陈骁觉得自己的手腕可能会在下一秒就硬生生被男人折断。  
这的确是文亚的挑衅了，过于露骨，想必他对孟皓的观感也好不到哪里去，他身上的气味令文亚天生反感。人是动物，男人则是进化不完全的动物。他们残留淫性与兽性，对同性的气味敏感，虽然能够冷静思考，但更多时候却只想凭拳头说话。而陈骁则是那只雄性们都妄图彻底占有的牝兽——换句话说，陈骁就是两个男人的战场。这也许对他不公，但没办法，这是陈公子自找的麻烦。  
……够了。  
够了，够了，够了够了够了，“够了！”陈骁突然发狂一般大喊，想是再受不了奇怪气氛的折磨。他奋力甩开孟皓死死钳住自己的手掌，而后手臂甩高，不留情面地去推打孟皓，孟皓反应不及，也根本没想到陈骁会突然暴起，于是被他推得退后两步。这还没完，陈骁发狂的目标并不止孟皓一个，他又大步走向文亚，文亚侧眸看他，不躲避，于是硬生生挨了陈骁一个耳光，响亮清脆的一声。  
文亚被打的偏过头去，烟嘴被他咬扁，文亚摆正头颅，重新找回视线，又用与刚才相同的、与以往相同的平淡视线侧眸看着陈骁。又是一声，清脆响亮。  
“再看我啊，”陈骁抖着声音，他手心已经发红发烫，指腹如猫咪肉垫一般鼓胀着。他对默不作声挨了两巴掌的文亚佯作平静地道：“再看我，我还打你。”  
文亚再次在陈骁身上投放视线，陈骁作势欲挥第三掌。  
孟皓不再待在原处，他走上前，大掌去握陈骁的上臂，几乎囫囵握住。“阿骁，别这样…”孟皓低道一句，可他话还没说完，便被扭过身的陈骁毫不藏力的踹了一脚，在小腿，胫骨前段最受不得疼，幸亏陈骁脚掌光裸，因此孟皓还能平静以对。  
“王八蛋！”陈骁又骂孟皓，他又气又急，刚刚不见踪迹的勇气这时才一股脑的涌出，张牙舞爪，不再犹豫，他发疯一般捶打孟皓宽而厚的胸膛，孟皓一声不吭地任他打，手臂搂着陈骁的肩背，像是怕他摔倒。  
“王八蛋，王八蛋！”陈骁大声骂着，委屈的人从此是他了，因为陈骁会流泪。他哭了。  
因为什么哭？文亚看着，心中感到好奇。因为羞耻吗，因为恐惧吗，因为尴尬吗，亦或是因为不堪忍受丈夫与情人的你来我往吗，到底是什么？总归不会是自我厌恶，陈骁从不自责，向来是将自己的错误迁怒给别人代他受着。金蝉脱壳，壁虎断尾，大抵与陈骁流泪一个路数，是为了自保。这个理由孟皓肯定想不到，于是他才会跟着陈骁一同蹲下去，关切样地抚摩他赤裸的后背，又将他搂进怀里，分明给足了男人能给的所有安慰。  
文亚觉得好笑。他冷眼看着陈骁哭泣——并不是痛哭——只是将头埋进臂弯里，传出啜吸鼻子的声音。瞧样子真是委屈，小公子这招看来百试百灵。男人忽然觉得无聊，十分无聊，脸颊上的两巴掌热辣滚烫，他认为这是教训，迟早有一天他会将这两巴掌的疼尽数还给陈骁，但不是今天。  
文亚捡起自己的衣服，再不看陈骁一眼，便径自离开了。  
陈骁听着文亚离开的脚步声，心里一松，眼泪一下就止住，但却继续咬着嘴唇吸着鼻子，发出楚楚可怜的啜泣声。他知道孟皓已经买账，心想干脆再卖个乖，于是他伸手轻轻扯住孟皓衬衫前襟，嘟哝着，鼻音很重地问道：“刚才打你疼不疼？”  
孟皓叹口气，而后摇了摇头。他有很多话因为陈骁突然的讨好而梗在心里，他其实想问很多，比如和那男人是什么时候开始的，为什么结了婚还不断掉，为什么要拉着他来家里，是因为我说了要出差吗？难道你就吃准我不会骗你吗？是我对你不够好吗？为什么你不能对我忠诚一些呢……很多很多，一切一切，孟皓都想一一问出口，再等，或逼陈骁给他一个回答。但他最终还是没有开口。  
“…对不起。”陈骁又说，声音很低。  
孟皓无法说出“没关系”三个字来，但他似乎也是愿意后退一步的——男人像是主动忘记了今日一切——他不提文亚，不提陈骁印着明显性爱痕迹的身体，不提狼藉难收的床铺被褥，一切都不提，却反而使陈骁惴惴不安。  
洗完澡之后走出浴室，陈骁以为自己误入仙境。孟皓神情难辨地端坐在沙发上，嘴中吞云吐雾，手中一根香烟火星明灭。陈骁大步走上去，一把夺过男人手里的烟，而后狠狠将它在玻璃茶几上摁灭。“我以为你真的戒烟成功了。”陈骁说。  
“…天天抽，”孟皓要笑不笑地看着陈骁，“在公司，不让你看到。”  
“瞒我做什么？”陈骁问。他撩起浴袍，直接坐在男人身旁，沙发是上好的皮革料，很能吸烟草味道。  
“说了戒烟，却做不到，不好意思让你看见。”孟皓回答，说了不过三句，烟瘾就又上来，今天的瘾似乎比以往都要强些，孟皓知道自己是因为什么。他看眼陈骁，那人装傻的样子和刚刚哭泣时一模一样，被人一眼看穿，还以为自己藏的很好。不过既然陈骁装傻，那孟皓便不去拆穿，只是又勾起茶几上那根还未吸完便被陈骁摁灭的烟，咬进嘴里，刚想拿火机却被陈骁抢先，替他点上了。  
“不必这么顾及我。”陈骁忽然说。  
“嗯。”孟皓点头，鼓起嘴巴又吐一口烟，青蓝色，混合二氧化碳和尼古丁，皆是能置人于死地的毒气。  
“阿骁，”孟皓舌尖抵着下唇内侧，半晌才开口接下半句：“做出一个选择，好吗？”  
“选择什么？”陈骁又开始蹩脚的装傻。他转移话题似的拿起孟皓扣在茶几上的手机，用了自己的指纹解锁，而后打开外卖软件，嘴里说着：“到饭点了。今天以为你会出差，所以就没叫阿姨来做晚饭…吃外卖好不好？听说这家的汤饭和这家的蟹煲都很好吃，你看看想吃哪个？”  
孟皓不看，只说：“你自己选，哪个都行。”  
陈骁于是舔着嘴唇，两家店铺来回的看，最终还是无法决定。他偎在沙发里，无奈抱怨道：“我不太饿，选不出来…还是你来吧。”说着要把手机递还给孟皓。结果男人不接，偏侧过头去，猛吸几口烟，而后将烟屁股同样摁灭在茶几上。他累极般合眼，嘴唇翕动，撂下一句：“那就等饿了再选吧。”

四/佯作虎

门被敲响，文亚走去开门。门被打开的一瞬间，却是陈骁的面庞出现——这倒也在文亚的意料之中，可男人现在对待小公子的态度着实不太乐观，于是他话也不说一句，十分冷淡地，手心用力，就要将门关上。  
门外的陈骁怎么也想不到会吃到如此干脆利索的闭门羹，他哪里被人这样对待过？小公子气性一下子上来，狠狠踹了一脚文亚的房门。他手中还握着一束红艳的玫瑰，花香扑鼻，气味浓而不腻，是玫瑰中的高级货色，可现在看来却似乎是白费心思了。  
陈骁看文亚毫不领情的样子，一边心里骂着男人难搞，一边又不想就此放弃，于是他单手拍门叫着：“你开门！躲我干嘛？！…哎，你开门，至少把花收下吧！”  
门内毫无动静。  
陈骁又上手去拍：“快点开门，开门啊！”  
文亚一下子打开房门，陈骁抬起的手掌猛地停在半途。  
“陈公子大驾光临，什么意思？”文亚语气嘲讽又凉薄，他只将房门打开一个身位的距离，手臂撑在门边，依旧是用着一副冷淡模样去面对陈骁，眼神如同审视货物，总归是让陈骁不怎么舒服的视线。文亚的眼睛瞟到陈骁手中不容忽视的一片发着浓郁香气的艳红，挑挑眉毛，才将自己的问话接上：“哦，原来是把我当女人哄。陈公子好兴致…是拿我练手？”  
男人的话总是讲的很刻薄，好刻薄，听得陈骁面上发烫，他握着那束价值不菲的玫瑰，手指松了又紧，紧了又松，无所适从一般，眼睛一直在眨，视线飘忽——他看看没有表情的文亚，再看看手中代表自己诚意的花，嘴唇动动，而后小声地向文亚解释：“我以为送花很灵的…”  
文亚点点头，面上还是无甚表情，乃至令陈骁分不清男人是喜是怒，于是他更无措。  
“也许吧，但对我不太灵。”文亚说，“女人应该会喜欢，或者送其他男人。你再去别人那里试试，总会有人喜欢的。”  
陈骁手指又松下去，彻底地。花束落地，发出“嚓”的一声，那些玫瑰是很娇贵的，怎能承受这种重击与不爱护，柔软的花瓣于是纷纷散落，掉进地上的灰尘里。  
“你不喜欢，那就算了。”陈骁手掌扒住文亚的房门一边，他做出无所谓的神情，可眼神出卖了他的紧张、慌乱与楚楚可怜。“你不要花，那就让我进去吧，我已经在门外等你半小时了！”陈公子委屈巴巴，举起手来，指着表盘上的走针与数字给文亚看。“你看，真的是半小时，甚至还多！你让我进去，外面好热，我好怕热，你知道的！”  
文亚几不可察地皱起眉头，冷哼一声，却是同意退让一步——男人侧过身去，手臂直直，握着门把，陈骁抿唇露出笑容，趁此闪身挤进屋去。既然已经进了门，陈骁便单方面地认为自己拥有了“赢”的先机了。  
文亚关上门，不声不响的走到客厅，权当没有陈骁这个人一样。他坐在沙发上，重新戴起眼镜，继续未完成的阅读。  
陈骁先是陪着文亚沉默了一会，然后他发现男人是打定了主意要忽视他，不理他，小公子的脾气又上来，却知道不好发作。陈骁舔舔嘴唇，起身去到冰箱前，从中拿出两瓶绿色的气泡水，分了一瓶放在文亚面前——这是在讨好了。  
陈骁又坐回去，面对文亚。他清清嗓子，引导性地问男人道：“咳，…你知道我今天为什么来找你吗？”  
文亚不吭声，冷暴力冠军。  
“嗯…那我告诉你，”陈骁一个人演起独角戏，他牙齿啃着嘴唇内侧的肉儿，很羞赧似的，开口接道：“因为——我想你了呀，所以我就来了……”  
文亚闻言，嗤笑出声，像是没忍住。他低头看书，眼也不抬，倒是嘴巴还顶用：“那真是荣幸之至。”  
几次三番这种态度，陈骁终于烦了。他一下换了位置，坐到文亚身边，手指一把将文亚手中的书抢走，握着放在自己身后。“能不能别阴阳怪气了？”陈骁皱着眉头，又说：“以前你不是这样的……算了。”他的手臂从身后移出来，两只手一起去握文亚的，文亚不反抗，任小公子的两只手掌温热的覆盖在自己的大手上。  
“我们一周没有见面了，我好想你。你不想我吗？”陈骁放软声音，可怜巴巴地问。他从文亚的掌中撤出一只手抚上男人的脸颊，红而肉的嘴唇嗫喏着，如同自言自语：“你还在生我的气，我知道。因为我打了你…对不对？”  
“这就是你以为的？”文亚反问陈骁道。他的声音那么沉，要经过多少弯弯绕的共鸣？陈骁曾听说过声音低沉的男人心窍多，想必这就是原因。  
见陈骁沉默，文亚知道了陈骁的答案。这就是他所以为的，那好。  
“好吧，”文亚眨眨眼睛，“你说对了。你打得我好疼，我还不能生气吗？”  
陈骁听完文亚的话，几乎要松一大口气。搞什么，原来真的是因为这个。“哎呀，不要生气啦，”陈骁开心地劝道，“我向你道歉——对不起，对不起，你看在我这么，这么想你的份上，你就不要再生气啦，你看你闭门羹也喂我吃过了，也对我冷嘲热讽过了，那你就不要再这样对我了，好不好？”  
“好。”文亚微笑回答。他抬起手将陈骁放在自己脸颊上的细白手掌整个覆盖住，然后又拉着他的手掌去触碰他自己的身体。男人问：“你说你想我，是吗？”  
陈骁点头，又纠正：“好想你。”  
“好，好想我。”文亚顺着他的话，大手一边触摸陈骁，一边接着问道：“是这里想我吗？”  
男人的手停留在陈骁的太阳穴，又下移。  
“那是这里想我吗？”  
男人的手停留在陈骁的左前胸，又下移。  
“还是…这里在想我？”  
男人手臂斜着搂到陈骁的身后，手掌停留在小公子的尾椎，再往下一点就是紧窄挺翘的两瓣肉。  
陈骁又开始舔嘴唇，他的眉目开始带上欲情，眼角要发红，眼眶里要带着预备好的泪水，他是开心的，他笑着搂住男人的脖颈，而后在男人耳边用气声说道：“都在想…”  
男人遂他的愿，将他抱起，走进卧室，两人倒在床上。  
小公子的衣服被很快脱光，他微阖眼眸，仰起脖颈，很是快活的享受着——他认为他要“赢”了，性爱在他看来就是“赢”的现实形态，是对文亚的checkmate。  
陈骁赤条条地躺在床上，他膝盖微微曲起，稍稍遮掩着自己的性征，像是欲拒还迎。男人看起来很是买账，乃至像条犬一样，特征性十足地去闻、去嗅、去咬，去亲吻陈骁光裸的身体，还要在他的颈窝发出炽热的吐息，令陈骁觉得承受那吐息的皮肤都要被烫红。男人很少表现出对自己身体如此之大的兴趣，陈骁因此有些受宠若惊了，于是他更放松，尽自己所能地去拥抱文亚的颈子，嘴里却偏要说：“今天轮到你‘汪汪’啦？”  
文亚不答话，他似是专心地舔弄着唇下的那块肌肤，而后在陈骁叫着“好痒”、笑着推他的时候呲出獠牙，朝着他刚温情舔过的那块皮肉一口咬了下去。文亚的牙齿很利，像瓷白的刃。  
应该很疼吧？出血了。陈骁痛的一个激灵，手指下意识的就要去抓文亚的肩膀，结果被男人的大手掌一把抓住，狠狠摁在陈骁自己的脑袋旁边。文亚左右看看自己的“杰作”，似乎很是满意，于是又低头去吻了一下那流血的齿痕，唇上沾上血丝，又被他自己舔掉。陈骁疼到流泪，真的好疼，血管都在一抽一抽，好疼好疼，皮娇肉嫩的小公子就此晕过去都有可能吧。文亚拇指去碰已经肿起来的伤口，结果换来小公子更加凄怜的一句叫唤，他说：“…别摸，啊啊…好疼…”  
疼就好了，疼就对了。文亚的表情回复冷淡，他对着蓄着一眶泪，却还努力向自己怒目而视的陈骁说：“真可怜，流血了。你说会不会留疤？”又自己接上：“我猜会。毕竟就连你身上的吻痕都会很长时间褪不掉。”  
在说什么话？什么意思啊？  
陈骁一手捂住自己受伤的脖颈一侧，同时哽咽着问男人：“为…为什么咬我？还这么用力…疼死了…”  
文亚闻言，头颅凑近陈骁的，男人的眼睛在此时看上去更像一匹狼，瞳孔深黑，眼白纯粹，这黑白分明的平静与冷淡使得陈骁蓦地生起一丝恐惧。  
“想知道原因？我告诉你。”文亚说。他食指竖着点点陈骁圆圆的鼻头，问他：“你带上我的印子了，我咬的。你还敢回家吗？”

五/劳燕

疯子。陈骁捂着侧颈，那里贴着一片白色的方形棉纱布。也不知道用不用去打狂犬疫苗，陈骁恨恨地想，真是疯子，怎么突然像条疯狗一样！  
回了家，进了客厅发现孟皓不在，陈骁刚松口气，只往前走了两步，就闻到了凛冽的烟草味道。事情又开始不妙。  
“阿骁，”孟皓忽然叫他一声，陈骁紧张地扭过头去，发现男人叼着烟从厨房冒出头来。“你回来啦。听阿姨说你去球场打球了，我回家时想顺道去接你，可没见你人影，以为你会先回家，没想到才回来。”  
孟皓说着，又问道：“今天去哪里玩了？”  
陈骁侧对着孟皓，不敢扭身，怕被男人看出端倪，只含糊应道：“本来要去打球，可天气太热了。”  
孟皓“哦”了一声，似是不打算再追问，陈骁还是怕被发现，于是下意识抬手又要捂住脖颈，这次却是多此一举，反而让孟皓敏感的察觉出不对来。男人眯眼打量有些瑟瑟的陈骁，而后试探性地开口问道：“受伤了吗？”  
陈骁闻言，更加慌张，他手忙脚乱的背过身去，嘴中说着“没有，没有”，可他的手掌却一直捂着颈侧不肯离开，分明是心里有鬼，欲盖弥彰。  
孟皓朝他走来。陈骁无所遁形，只好垂下头去。  
“这里，”孟皓手指点点自己脖颈，“怎么回事？严重吗？疼不疼？”  
“不疼，不严重，”陈骁眨着眼睛说着谎话，“一开始我不是要去打球嘛，天气这么热，球场蚊虫又很多——别！”  
孟皓不等陈骁说完，大手一伸就要揭开那层遮羞的纱布。陈骁躲闪不及，也躲闪不得，只能眼睁睁看着男人手里捏着自己的那块棉纱布，表情由担忧转为模糊不清。  
一个明晃晃，又血淋淋的牙印。是谁？总不可能是陈骁自己。孟皓盯着那块伤口，多刺眼，红色大概真是一个坏颜色，而对于伤害陈骁的“凶手”是谁，孟皓心里有数，且不做第二人选。  
“还我！”陈骁叫着，伸手去抢孟皓手中的小小纱布，孟皓不躲，轻而易举让人拿走，而后看着陈骁又将那层遮羞的纱布贴回那刺眼的伤口。  
“…阿骁，”孟皓叫陈骁的名字，他几近苦涩地问他道：“你又去见他了，是吗？”  
躲无可躲，藏无可藏，隐瞒再没必要。  
陈骁破罐破摔，反而挺直了身体，瞪大了眼睛，他回答孟皓：“是！那又怎样？”  
“那又怎样？那又怎样？！”孟皓简直要发疯，他狠狠捋几把自己的头发，错觉自己再张口肯定就要呕出血来。陈骁为什么要这样，为什么？为什么？！  
“你已经和我，和我！结婚了，”孟皓咬牙切齿，“结婚了！你记得吗？陈公子，你记得吗？！”  
“那又怎样！”陈骁也要发疯，他握紧拳头，口不择言地攻击面前的男人：“结婚了，结婚了！你们一个两个总是这样说！‘忠诚’，‘忠诚’！你要‘忠诚’，是吗？那我还要‘自由’呢！你能不能给我？”  
孟皓一口银牙几乎要咬碎掉了。他的额侧冒出青筋，手掌也握成拳头，关节不堪压力一般咯吱作响，男人真是恨极了，气极了，陈骁所说的在他听来都是些混账话——他要自由——难道自己还不够包容他吗？或者说还要再怎么包容他呢？他自认为已经对陈骁很宽容了，十分宽容了，他默许陈骁在外招猫逗狗，他装作不知道，因为他只能愚笨地尊重着陈骁所爱的这种“自由”。但他并不大度，至少对于陈骁——不许发生身体关系是他最后的底线——然而陈骁恃宠而骄，以为自己真的不知道，竟然还胆大包天地将那个男人带到自己的家里来，带到自己的床上去！这要孟皓如何释怀？他做不到。  
“你怎么不说话？”陈骁还在任性地发着脾气，他又指着孟皓道：“最初是你说的要结婚，是你说的，不是我！你凭什么现在又来要求我？是你说的结婚之后也会给我自由，我才答应的…你骗我！你根本不想给我自由，我真是傻了才会答应你！你要我一辈子都跟你在一起，你是骗子，这不公平！”  
“哪里不公平？”孟皓反问道。恨与怒许是到了界限，孟皓反而一下子平静下来。他的大脑有些放空，有些发木，心跳的也很快，无论怎么看都不是一个好状态，可神奇的是他偏偏认为自己现在是平静的，因此他可以正常地与陈骁对话。“哪里不公平？阿骁，你真会让人伤心…”孟皓一字一句地说着，“我爱你。所以我想跟你结婚；我尊重你，所以我一直以来都对你的情人睁一只眼闭一只眼；可我爱你，阿骁，你要我怎么忍受和另一个人一起分享你？你把他带到家里，又带着他的痕迹回到家里，我看见你就会想起他，我看见你就会想到他对你做的，伤害你的，通过你来伤害我的…阿骁，你让我怎么想？你让我怎么做？”  
孟皓说着，却愈发平静，他像是愣住了，或是在透过陈骁，将这些话说给自己听一样。陈骁无言以对。  
“你说我骗你…好吧…阿骁，你的刺总要扎到我身上你才开心。你说我要你一辈子都跟我在一起，这对你不公平——怎么不公平？哪里不公平？难道我不是一辈子也都跟你在一起吗？我付出的难道不是爱情，时间与忠诚吗？”  
陈骁猛然觉得难过，他的器官、情感，也许现在才开始正常运作。他开始哽咽。  
“我不忠诚…”陈骁流着泪水嗫喏着，“我也不想结婚…我不想的…”  
他又吸着鼻子，眼泪像是流不完一样，一滴一滴地落下，小公子好会哭。他接着说：“我可以爱你…但我不要结婚，我不要…我不想的，我爱你，可我不想结婚了…”  
孟皓艰难地吐出一口气来，他不敢抬眼，不敢垂眉，他的躯壳像是只在这地面上简单拼着，只要一点风动就足够令他坍落崩塌。狮王即将失去自己的领地了，也许吧。  
“现在才说，有些晚了，阿骁。”孟皓说，“我以为我们两个至少表面上会是好的…结果竟然是这样。”  
男人忽然笑出来，滋味苦涩，但无人在意。男人看着面前流泪的人，他好瘦，抱在怀里很薄很轻，骨头有些硌人，但抱着他就只觉甜蜜，哪里能体会出伶仃嶙峋的况味来。他的唇又很软，像是两瓣红橘子，里面包着的是一汪水，亲吻时总是很值得怀念，也许以后再也体味不到，于是更加觉得舍不得，也觉得后悔，上次亲吻还是在三天前，怎能如此吝啬接吻呢？  
孟皓想了很多，最后又一一将它们在脑内清空。他又说：“算了。这是你的选择吗？…别哭了阿骁，有什么好哭的呢？我顺你的意就是了，我给你后悔药吃。别哭啦。”  
孟皓说完，僵硬地转过身去，走两步以后却意外地听到陈骁哭的更大声，哭的更加痛，撕心裂肺，像是面对离别的孩童一般。  
大门开了又关，孟皓消失不见，他离开了。不知道去哪，他的房产遍布沪市，寻找他有时就是一件很难的事。陈骁感觉自己被抛弃了，虽然重获自由，但他潜意识里、他最深的心底却隐隐认为这也并不是他想要的，因为他好难过。好难过好难过，心脏里像是被插了十几把刀，拳头大的器官被扎满了，再无空隙，鲜血噗呲噗呲地向外喷溅，流淌，血液循环不再分静动脉，只一股脑地盲目地在体内奔走，维持36.5的热度，情绪好像变得很安静，四周空气也变得很安静，静到能听见一切细小的声音——空调工作的声音，窗外绿叶摇晃的声音，甚至马路边一只蚂蚁缓慢攀爬却被路过的人一脚碾死的声音。  
陈骁觉得好伤心。  
座机突然响了，陈骁不接，自然挂断，而后又响一次，陈骁还是没有接，没有响第三次。  
陈骁的手机又响起，这次他飞快地接通了，甚至没有看来电显示。打电话的人是阿姨，她对陈骁说：“陈先生呀，孟先生今天跟我学煲了你爱喝的汤，要煲很久，我怕他忙，忘记时间，要提醒他，结果我打他电话也不接，打家里座机也不接，只好给你打电话……”  
陈骁手臂卸力，手掌连同手机一次软软砸在沙发上。  
他现在听不得这些话。

六/寂寞飞蛾

孟皓彻底藏起来了，不肯见他；与文亚也近半月未曾联系过，陈骁还是头一次觉得自己竟如此耐得住寂寞。  
又过几天，陈骁受不了了。他似乎享受不到爱意就会死去，身边无人陪伴就无聊到要发疯，于是他又了一个听话的女人。这好简单，勾勾手指，就有不知多少人要争先恐后地爱他呢，少了孟皓，少了文亚，难道自己就要出家了？“爱”是多简单的一件事！  
那女人真的好听话，又好乖好乖，从不对他大小声，对自己的地位和身份拿捏的很清很准，收到普通的玫瑰花就会很开心，开心到玩车震都可以，如果送她更名贵的礼物，那么她就会还礼似的更加体己。那女人的体贴表现在从不过问陈骁的行踪，从不介意陈骁的情史，不追究陈骁是否与过往情人保持联络，甚至玩3p她也接受。她不在乎陈骁是否同时被别人拥有，也不在乎陈骁对自己是否付出全心全意的真情。她什么都不在乎，或者说，她在乎的并不是陈骁本人。  
这就是你想要的吗？陈骁问自己。他不知道，这是自己想要的吗？“自由”的另一种说法怎会是“无人在意”呢？陈骁看着身旁熟睡的女人的脸孔，一瞬间竟感到反胃，他的内心空虚到能够承载宇宙爆炸，黑洞在他的胸腔里吞噬一切，而后反哺他无尽的怀念——也许自己真的好贱，陈骁想。他不可抑制的怀念孟皓，怀念被男人拥抱时虽然短暂但至少切实存在过的幸福感，他不是不爱孟皓，怎能说他不爱孟皓？他爱他爱到同意与他结婚，这对于陈骁来说是多么巨大的牺牲，这难道不是很深的爱吗？  
陈骁翻身躺下，不去面对女人睡梦中的身体，他闭上眼睛，孟皓转身从他的脑海中离开，文亚的脸孔替代出现，端正的、健康的面容，男人与他对视，眼神如同孤狼，如同鹰隼，如同傲慢的孤高的肉食动物，他要把陈骁看穿了。  
“都是你害的！”陈骁在梦中指责文亚，“都是你，都是你！都是因为你！”  
被脑中枢操控的文亚很寡言，他垂着眸子一声不吭，像是默认了所有陈骁用来指证他的罪责，可这并不能使陈骁感到一丝一毫的爽快。  
陈骁又感到难过，他冲到文亚面前胡乱的揍他拳头，男人全盘接受，像个沙袋，不还手，也不看他。  
陈骁打累了，他呼呼地喘着气，手掌摁在胸前平复心脏。“你不要花就算了，你还把它扔掉！”陈骁说，胡搅蛮缠地、一股脑地尽他所能地指责文亚曾有的过错。  
“不是我扔的，”文亚终于开口，“是你自己扔的。”男人说。他指指陈骁脚边，陈骁顺着他的手指低头看，猛然发现自己脚边静静躺着一束败枝残蕊的玫瑰，花瓣飘去三丈远，红色挤在一起，“爱情“灰头土脸。  
“是因为你不要，所以我才扔的！”陈骁据理力争。  
文亚平静地，缓缓地开口：“不是。是因为你送错了人，所以我才不要的。”  
“我哪里送错了人？”陈骁叫着，“难道要我亲手写了卡片：‘送给文亚先生’，你才肯收吗？！”  
“也不是。”文亚摇头，又改口：“你送错了花。”  
“你不喜欢玫瑰就说是我送错了花？”陈骁反问道。  
“玫瑰谁不喜欢？”文亚慢条斯理地回答，“给爱人才送玫瑰。你送我玫瑰，难道不是送错了吗？”  
“什么歪理！”陈骁急了，他指着面前那个来自于自己臆想中的文亚，手指颤抖，怒道：“话都被你说了，都是我的错，你一点错都没有是不是？！”  
文亚点点头，竟承认了：“是。”  
“好，好！”陈骁要气死去，他掰着手指，一条一条指着文亚追究着：“你和我偷情，你同意的！”  
文亚叹口气：“我那次也说过，‘这是我们最后一次见面吧’，你还记得吗？提出要做这事的是你自己。”  
陈骁大喊：“你也同意了！——你还挑衅孟皓！”  
文亚捏捏鼻梁：“挑衅他是我不对。我向他道歉——可这关现在的你什么事？”  
陈骁咬牙切齿，眼眶都要蒸出红来。他没法回答，于是只好再提男人的错处：“你，你咬我，你故意让孟皓发现我和你在一起！”  
文亚仰头笑出来：“这怎么能是错？陈公子竟然说这是错？！”男人话锋一转，“你该感谢我吧，不就是我的这一口把你解救出来了吗？”  
文亚唇齿相碰，缓缓吐出一个字眼：“自由。”  
他又朝陈骁笑起来，“你的自由难道不是我给你的吗？”  
陈骁冲上去，气急败坏地抬起手就要扇文亚的巴掌，结果却被男人的一手一把攥住手腕，体势悬殊，陈骁挣扎不得。  
“你现在是不是好讨厌我？”文亚攥着陈骁的手腕，头颅凑近他，做出亲昵的模样，却问他这句话。“是不是？恨死我了，后悔得要命，怎么认识了我，怎么勾上了我，是不是这么想的？”  
陈骁咬肌鼓起，他说“是”。  
文亚又笑起来，嘴唇扯起，笑意却未到眼底。  
“我以为你是爱我的…”陈骁蓦地垂下头颅，低低开口，声音微小，语调漂浮。“他们都爱我，就算是假的也会骗我，至少让我以为他们爱我…”他的手腕还被文亚攥着，他再不挣扎了，只继续说道：“我有钱，妈妈也说我从小讨人喜欢，所以我应该不是个差劲的人才对。我以为你爱我…可能不太多吧，我也能感觉到，因为你总用那种眼神看我…但我想百分之二十是有的吧，你总有百分之二十是喜欢我的吧？”  
文亚静静地听陈骁说着。  
“孟皓说他百分之百的爱我呢，你比不过他。”陈骁眨眨眼，发觉自己又有了流泪的欲望，他顺应欲望。“我送你玫瑰，你说我送错了人，又说我送错了花，如果我说我送对了呢？不管是人还是花…如果我早说这一句，你还会像现在这样伤害我吗？”陈骁努力抿着嘴唇，他咬着后牙，泪水蓄了满眶，委屈至极的样子。  
文亚不回答，只是静静地看着陈骁，他松开了桎梏陈骁手腕的手掌，男人又变得寡言了，看来脑中枢无法模拟文亚的回答。  
陈骁沉默地流着泪，而后他的身体开始摇晃，女人的声音叫他的名字，“陈骁”，“陈骁”……  
文亚消失不见，陈骁睁开眼睛醒来。  
入眼的是与自己同床共枕的女人的面容。  
“你没事吧？”女人关切地问道，她伸出柔荑，动作轻慢地去蹭陈骁的脸颊，陈骁下意识躲开。  
“做噩梦了吗？你在哭诶…”女人也不觉尴尬，她收回手，扭身从床头柜扯了几张纸巾递给陈骁，陈骁接过，僵硬地举起去擦拭自己的眼底，然后发现自己真的哭了，冷泪都快要干涸。  
陈骁磕绊地回答：“没，没事…做了噩梦…你继续睡吧，我去外面抽支烟……”  
他下了床，逃出那间令他压抑、歇斯底里又使他哭泣的卧房，而后他浑身脱力般倒在沙发上，手掌盲着去茶几下的抽屉里摸索香烟，摸到了，又去摸火机，都找到了之后他便点燃一支，烟气从他的喉管进入，吞进一部分过肺，一部分上升到鼻腔，再与嘴巴里的那一部分一同吐出来。烟雾飘飘袅袅，画着圈与波浪的形状缓慢向上浮。  
陈骁其实很少抽烟，可哪个男人不会抽烟？他没有瘾，理解不了孟皓“天天抽”的执着，只以为男人身在高位，发愁的事情总有好多，于是只好借用尼古丁使自己集中精神，但瘾总是可怕的，这也就是陈骁建议孟皓戒烟的原因。可结果呢？不提孟皓，就连陈骁自己也觉得他可能会在今夜就此对香烟上瘾。  
天亮的很快。

七/弱羊

梦中问题的答案困扰着陈骁，他的心如同猫抓般发痒，拳头大小的器官在胸腔内长出绒毛，每次跳动，泵样的运作都会使得那层绒毛软软地搔过心底最想确认的那点好奇——文亚爱他吗？  
爱吧。不然文亚那样的男人怎会陪陈骁这样的人游戏这么久呢？如果不是因为爱情，男人的傲骨怎会容许他以情人的身份与陈骁发生关系呢…如果这一切的根源不是爱，那还能是什么呢？  
不过也可能不爱吧。因为文亚那样的男人面对陈骁时总是理智的，冷淡的，平静的，不在床上，不做爱的话就毫无浓情蜜意…男人似乎从未主动想念过陈骁，哪怕一句情话都吝啬。男人理应爱在意乱情迷时说胡话，陈骁也不能免俗，多少承诺都是在高潮时许下的，可文亚却连意乱情迷时都不曾有过。这怎么能算是爱呢？  
陈骁被左右拉扯着，他总陷入这种斡旋中。  
香烟自然燃完，陈骁思考中，一口未吸过。摁亮手机，凌晨五点三十四分，他再也等不下去，穿着睡衣就要起身，卧室门在这时打开，女人打着哈欠，刚迈出一步就被铺天盖地的烟气呛得开始咳嗽。  
“天，我以为失火！”女人夸张地形容，“这么多烟，你要少活三年了！”  
陈骁无暇顾及，他也不觉女人讲话不妥。三年也好十年也罢，少活并不是什么坏事，因此一句话也懒得去回，而后他拿起车钥匙就打开房门走了出去。  
纤细，几乎到了孱弱的程度，又瘦了；明显的精神不好，像张被揉过的纸；睡衣，拖鞋，头发凌乱，面容憔悴，还带着难以忽视的一身烟气。文亚打开门看到的就是这样的陈骁，这时是清晨六点四十。  
陈骁许是没想到男人起的这般早，因此面对穿戴整齐的文亚时还有些微吃惊。“你…你起的真早…”陈骁开口，嗓音滞涩，他几乎不经思考地就用了这句作为两人之间的开场白。  
“找我什么事？”文亚不去理会那句蹩脚的问候，他开门见山，语气神态倒是陈骁熟悉的那股子令人咬牙切齿的淡然。  
“可以进去说吗？”陈骁试探地问，他的手指下意识地搓着睡衣的下摆，“…不可以就算了…在这里说也一样…”  
文亚盯他半晌，陈骁硬着头皮承受男人习惯在他身上投放的打量的视线。大约一分钟之后，文亚打开了房门，默许了陈骁进门的权力。  
陈骁慌张地逃进去，只迈进一两步，停在玄关，不敢再像以前和梦中那般放肆。束手束脚的陈公子，文亚瞧着陈骁这幅模样倒是好奇了，于是他开口说道：“你可以坐在沙发上说。”  
“不…不用了，”陈骁搅着他的手指，指间是属于睡衣下摆的那块可怜布料，他眼神像是不敢去看文亚脖子以上的部位，瘦高的身条堪称可怜地在那里杵着。陈骁几近畏缩地开口：“我就是想问你一个问题…”  
文亚站他面前，双手抱胸。“你问。”  
陈骁小声“咳咳”两下，而后舔舔嘴唇，他终于敢抬头，可惜只一瞬间——他在对上文亚的眼神之后就败下阵去，灰溜溜地又缩回自己的壳里。“我想问…我想问…”陈骁唯诺地，“你，你恨我吗，讨厌我吗？”  
“嗯。”文亚竟毫不犹豫。  
“…哦…”得到了男人的肯定回答，陈骁木然地点点头，而后木然地开口又问：“我能再问你一个问题吗…？”  
文亚维持着双手抱胸的姿势，右手手指在左手臂上打着拍子。“几个都行。”男人回答。  
“就一个，就一个…”陈骁吞咽口水，他又将眼睛抬起，茶色的瞳仁周围有着明显的红色血丝，许是一夜未睡。文亚见此竟不由自主地将视线放柔和了些——他什么时候这样怕自己了？文亚想着。  
你爱我吗…要问这个？  
你爱我吗？要问这个。  
“你爱我吗？”陈骁终于问出口。话音落地的一刹那，他的耳朵都下意识的向后扯去，他又咬住了嘴唇，甚至都要把手指举到嘴边去啃了——文亚会回答什么？会像刚才一样毫不犹豫地回答“不”吧…真的吗，真的吗？不爱吗，不爱吗？  
“嗯。”文亚肯定了问题的答案，同样是毫不犹豫的。  
“…什么…什…你爱我吗？”陈骁像是惊讶至极，“你竟然爱我吗？…你不是讨厌我吗？怎么，怎么…”  
文亚闻言，皱起眉头来，他似是不解陈骁的反应，于是他便为陈骁解答：“为什么这么惊讶？爱恨同源。”  
文亚刚说完，就看到眼前的人向自己扑来，他习惯性地伸手去接，那人贴在自己怀里，烟味刺鼻。  
“你知道吗？”陈骁放开嗓音，软塌塌的，又很沙哑，文亚清楚这是被烟熏过的声音，不知道他抽了几根，以前也未见他有过这么大的烟瘾。“我昨天，梦到了你…很真实的梦，梦里的你好气人…你说都是我的错，你自己一点错没有，你还说我把玫瑰送错了，你还说我该谢谢你……”  
什么乱七八糟的？文亚眉头深深皱起，他问：“说话颠三倒四，被梦魇到也来找我撒娇？”  
“可我真的很难受，”陈骁忽然从文亚怀里抬起头，“你让我太难受了。”  
文亚松开双手，后退一步，他朝陈骁点了点头，而后问他：“那你还来找我？陈公子怎么这么贱？”  
“对我好一点吧…”陈骁咬着嘴唇恳求男人，他同时张开双臂，似是讨好地像恳求男人再次给他一个拥抱。“求求你，好不好？”  
又上了床，莫名其妙的，似乎不做这件事就不完满一样。陈骁算是很久没有过男人了，他甚至有点紧张，于是粘人地搂着男人，细瘦的手臂攀缘着男人的肩颈，他搂得如此用力，手背上的青筋都已凸起，而文亚的手掌放在陈骁两边腰侧，这是他们最熟悉的姿势——拥抱样的，如此缠绵，像是一对再也不用体会离别的鸳鸯。  
假鸳鸯。  
陈骁将头颅埋进男人颈窝，那里很热，是因文亚比一般人要偏高些的体温，那里还蒸腾着干净的沐浴露的味道，陈骁的鼻尖体会着这种暖洋洋的清香，应该是令他感到舒适了，于是他软软蹭动几下，像在撒娇的小兽一般，而后他又侧过头去，用光滑的脸肉去贴文亚的那块皮肤，陈骁的呼吸打在文亚的颈侧，气息缱绻地飘过去，飘到男人的喉结处，好痒。文亚扭头吻了一下陈骁的耳鬓，像要回应陈骁给予他的看似温情的痒意。  
“以前好像从没说过，那现在告诉你，”陈骁鼻音浓重地开口，他的手臂又紧了紧，不能再紧，再紧两个人就要融成一个了。“其实我是喜欢你的。”陈骁说，“本来是‘爱你’的…可你对我太坏了，让我太难过了。”  
文亚手指抚摸着陈骁腰侧的皮肤，低低开口对他说：“陈骁，你说爱总是很容易。”  
“我的确是很容易就会爱上一个人…”陈骁也低低回答，声线嘟哝，似乎快睡着了一样，“但是我的爱都是真的呀…”  
这就是廉价的东西啊，文亚想，那我要如何相信你呢？果然陈骁还是不懂。可至少相比以前，他多了份坦诚。  
“怎么不去找他？”文亚手指蹭过陈骁的鬓发，而后下移，去到陈骁脖颈处，抚摸那块隐约残留齿印的皮肤。男人一边抚摸一边问道：“他不会像我这样欺负你的。”  
陈骁知道文亚说的是谁。  
“…我不敢去…”他自言自语般嘟哝，“我让他也很难过。他说不定早就不爱我了…”  
不敢找他，倒是敢来找我。  
文亚不说话了。他的大手越过理应给予爱抚的陈骁的身体其他部位，直截了当的滑到那两瓣臀上，那里皮肉滑腻，甚至粘手。扩张时陈骁将头复又埋在文亚颈窝，他细声细气地喘息着，感受男人的手指进入自己温暖的肠道内，粗砺地磨蹭着每一处敏感的地带，偶尔疼时也不做声，只软绵绵地，“嗯““嗯”地哼。陈骁这幅乖巧温顺的模样实在许久未见过了，甚至令男人错觉自己在开辟一片处女地。  
性器挺进时的包裹感像是进入到母体的子宫里，这种感觉令人怀念，值得回味，陈骁又被那根粗长坚硬的阴茎侵占，做回母兽的滋味令他想要闭着眼睛哭泣。  
文亚缓慢地动。缓慢地，坚定地，游刃有余地，男人用性器官去逡巡陈骁体内能够到达的每一处，每一处都要留下自己的痕迹，而陈骁却受不住这些，他从来不耐操弄，哪怕一种频率保持的时间稍微久一些他都要闹脾气，会蹬着腿说不舒服——可这次他没有——文亚故意去观察陈骁的反应，他看见陈骁闭着眼睛，眉目皱起，表情如同圣母受难，男人竟从中看出悲伤与悯恻来，像是不断进出他体内的自己的阴茎就是陈骁诞下的耶稣。  
文亚蓦然生出些狠意来，因为那悲悯。他打定主意要摧毁陈骁了。  
“如果他还爱你，你会回到他身边吗？”文亚忽然问道。他挺动的频率放得更慢，每一次进入抽出时的狠劲都令陈骁错觉男人已经将自己的脏器拔出。  
“…我不知道…”陈骁喃喃，他的手指茫然地去抓文亚的后背，“不要…不要说这个好吗…他…”陈骁声音颤抖到近乎呜咽，“我不敢想他…”  
“你对不起他。”文亚说，“他对你那么好，你却这样对他。”  
“呜呜…”陈骁继续呜咽着，发出痛苦至极的哭泣声。  
文亚状似安慰地抚摸陈骁饱满地后脑，轻声对他说：“你还吃着我，却因为他哭了。你看你，是不是没法放弃任何一个？多可怜啊…你和他。”  
陈骁说不出话。体内那根热烫的铁是不是顶到胃里了？他又开始难受，眼泪不听话地不停涌出，他好像在这一段时间里流完了半辈子的泪，也许等到一切尘埃落定之后，他下次流泪的时间就会顺延到五十岁；心脏也很难受，这个器官太脆弱了，如果心脏决定人类的死与活的话，那造物主应该让它更坚强些才对，至少不要如此轻易就心痛。它现在被攥紧了，陈骁的心脏被攥紧了，凶手不留情面，他用力，用力，用力地伤害陈骁，他的心要被捏碎成一团一团的肉糜了……他好没用，心脏为什么不是玻璃制品，碎片也能伤人。  
陈骁闭着眼睛，张大嘴巴，在文亚肩膀狠狠一口咬了下去。不是因为做爱的快感。  
狠狠的一口，好狠，见血了，陈骁齿间尝到了咸味，但他还不松口。  
文亚因为陈骁的动作与突如其来的疼痛而一瞬震惊，他肩膀上挺一下，而后又很快被自己压抑住，文亚很少这样失态。这是陈骁还给他的那一口咬痕吗？也许是，也许不是，陈骁可能还记得那次的疼痛，也许早就忘掉，毕竟不该奢望他能记住文亚所给他的一切感受。  
文亚很快释然，他不挣扎，不抗拒，不躲避，只咬紧牙关等待陈骁松口。  
十几秒之后，陈骁便因为呼吸不顺而松开了口。他还哭着，鼻子堵塞住，牙齿离开文亚肩膀时甚至还黏连一丝口水，他的嘴唇上也沾上了文亚的血液，几点殷红。  
伤口感到凉意，文亚侧头去看，幸运的是陈骁的牙齿并不锋利，他的咬肌也没什么力气，又因为在性爱里，他更加孱弱，所以他带给文亚的伤口远远不比文亚带给他的严重。  
陈骁抬起头来，泪眼涣散地看着文亚。男人难以理解他为什么会哭…陈骁理应感受不到疼痛才对，因为他才是一切的始作俑者——可真的是吗，陈骁真的是自作自受、一点都不值得同情、不值得被温柔对待吗？  
问题无解。  
陈骁努力凝着双眼看向文亚，只三秒，三秒之后他便垂眸，视线换了方向。  
“别以为我好欺负…”陈骁对文亚说。他不自控地抽着气，鼻音十分浓重。而在文亚眼中，他的这句话就像是兔子，羊，或者其他什么有牙齿却又容易被捕食的动物披着狼皮说“别吃我，我是狼”。也许这句话有人会信，但文亚不会，狼也不会。  
“我不爱你了，我不爱你了…”陈骁说完就又开始哭，到底有多委屈？“我不爱你了还不行吗…你对我好一点吧…”陈骁像孩童一般用手背擦去眼泪鼻涕，这幅邋遢样子却看得人心软，他膝盖曲起，似是推拒着男人离他很近、几乎覆在一起的身体，同时嘴里又胡乱地说：“我也不问你爱不爱我了…你不爱，你不爱我…你怎么能这样…我要死了，你饶了我吧…”  
文亚无声地退出陈骁的身体。他站起身来，将陈骁用薄被裹住，放在床的一边。陈骁很快哭累了，眼睛再也睁不开，迷迷糊糊地就此睡过去，梦中却还在抽泣。文亚见此，手掌伸过去，手心覆盖在陈骁眼上，感受到手下陈骁的眼珠乱动，心知他睡得不太安稳。  
文亚心内浊气上涌，他长叹口气，而后直接坐在陈骁床边的地上。

八/病虫

陈骁感觉自己好像病了，他的头很沉，脑袋里像是被塞进一颗不断膨胀的受精卵，那颗卵不停蛹动，不断鼓胀，像是要把大脑撑爆一般，闭上眼时他总能看到一团模糊的，不规则胀起而后又收缩的红色影子，像是一颗跳动不停地器官，陈骁的太阳穴就随着那团红影的跳动而一抽一抽地疼痛着。  
他睁开眼睛，眼皮刺痛，眼球还是很干，似乎从未被睡眠滋润过一样。  
陈骁看见文亚，男人坐在床边的地上，低着头，戴着眼镜，正在看书，短短的发茬看上去就有扎手的感觉。  
“文亚…”陈骁出声叫道，他的声音如此干哑，好似被沙子或痰堵塞住。文亚闻言，扭头看他。  
“我想回家…”陈骁说。  
文亚推下眼镜，他把书放在一边，一手撑地站了起来，而后他俯下身，手背去贴陈骁发烫的额头。“你还没退烧，”文亚说，“今天有什么事要做吗？”  
“没有…”陈骁看着天花板，茫然地眨眨眼睛，他的嘴好干，两片唇上下触碰时就会感到彼此的粗砺，于是他伸出舌头去润自己的唇，而后接着如同自言自语般说道：“就是想回家了…我想喝汤，我以前生病的时候，阿姨总会、总会给我煲汤…”  
“我定外卖，你想喝什么汤？”文亚皱眉，又解释一句：“我家没有食材。”  
陈骁蹬起裹在身上的薄被，手掌微握成拳，不断虚弱地捶打床面，他像个孩子，在病中因为稍不顺意就要带着哭腔耍赖。“我不要！我不吃外卖，我要阿姨…我只喝阿姨做的汤！呜呜…我不吃外卖…”  
“那怎么办？”文亚拇指食指揉捏鼻梁，他在这时发不起脾气，刻薄的话也说不出口，“我去哪里给你找阿姨？”  
陈骁哭音浓浓：“你送我回家吧…求你了，我想回家了…”  
文亚无奈。他只好弯腰去抱床上的陈骁，将人打横抱起的一瞬间，男人只能感受到怀里那具身体的重量是如此之轻，不仅像是没有肉，就连骨头似乎都是空心的一般，抱他是件轻而易举的事。  
怀中火烫，陈骁的肉体缩在文亚怀里发着病态的热，他的手臂勾在文亚颈上，硬生生瘦出肌肉线条来，尺骨圆滚滚，细看则觉伶仃。文亚再叹口气，将陈骁放进车里的动作不自觉便变得尽他所能的温柔细致了。  
文亚替陈骁系上安全带，轻声问他：“回哪个家？”陈骁名下有几处在沪市的房产，文亚不知道现在他说的“家”是哪里。  
陈骁烧得迷糊，问文亚：“阿姨在哪个家？”  
文亚拇指蹭蹭陈骁的额头，回答他：“我不知道。”  
“哦…”陈骁吸吸鼻子，他靠在座椅上，头歪歪地枕着，而后他说：“回…和孟皓的那个家…”  
文亚拇指下移，竖着经过陈骁的眉间，鼻梁与嘴唇，他五秒之后才应一个“好”字。  
车开的很快，很稳，出门的时间正好赶在晚高峰前。陈骁又睡过去，发出努力呼吸的声音，如同一只小兽睡在文亚身边。文亚因此很沉默，他甚至很少鸣笛，宁愿耐心去等也不愿摁下喇叭去催，也许也不能说文亚是个不温情的男人。  
到了目的地，车缓缓停下。文亚先下了车，而后他绕去副驾，打开车门，轻手轻脚地将陈骁抱出来，小公子还闭着眼睛，眼皮上一层薄红，眼珠很平静，没再像今早入睡时那样不安稳。文亚小心地抱着陈骁，他去敲门，门半晌之后才打开，文亚以为开门的人会是陈骁心心念念的那位很会煲汤的阿姨，结果却是他——那个男人——是孟皓。  
两个男人见到彼此都是一惊，他们眼神相对，文亚发现孟皓比上次见面时要不修边幅些，胡子长了出来，在下巴上发着青茬，而孟皓的注意力却不在文亚身上。  
“阿骁怎么了？”孟皓赶紧让开身子让文亚进门，他伸手去摸陈骁的脸，触手温度使他惊讶：“这么烫！为什么不送他去医院？！”  
文亚不理他，只轻车熟路地走进那间令人印象深刻的卧房，而后动作平稳地将陈骁放下，孟皓在一旁沉默地将薄被扯起，盖在陈骁身上。  
两个男人不打算在这里对话，他们不约而同，默契地退出卧室，不忘将门带上。  
“阿骁怎么了？”孟皓先发制人。他扳过文亚的肩膀，强迫文亚面对自己，而后问道：“你怎么不照顾好他？烧成那样，怎么不送他去医院？”  
文亚拧起眉头，他晃晃肩膀，孟皓后知后觉地将文亚肩上的手狠狠甩下去。  
“他要来这里，我有什么办法，”文亚开口，“他要找为他煲汤的阿姨，不答应就小孩一样闹脾气。”  
“阿姨又不会治病！”孟皓狠狠地说。  
“医生也不会煲汤。”文亚淡淡地将话还回去。  
“总之，”文亚说道，“总之他让我做的事我都做到了。我还有事，先告辞了，照顾好他。”  
文亚离开了，孟皓目送他的背影，发现自己果然释然不了对这男人的某种恨意，于是他也不再在原地站着。孟皓轻轻拧动门把，将卧室门打开，只探头看了一眼，发现陈骁还在熟睡，而后他就又将门关上，身体向厨房走去。

“阿骁难不难受？嘴里是不是没有味道呀？”妈妈亲昵地伏在床边问他。他点点头，向妈妈撒娇道：“没有味道…想吃糖，好不好呀妈咪…”  
妈妈轻柔地拧拧他的鼻尖，怜爱地叫他：“小撒娇鬼！妈妈这里正好有两颗糖，一颗葡萄味的，一颗桃子味的，阿骁要吃那一颗？”  
“不能吃两颗吗？”他可怜巴巴地问妈妈，小手指指自己的嘴巴，可爱地鼓起一边腮帮，他又向妈妈撒娇，说道：“这两个味道我最喜欢了，妈咪最好了，两颗都给我吃好不好？”  
”妈妈点点他鼓起的脸颊：“糖吃多了要长蛀牙的呀…”  
他开始耍赖，踢起被子，手也乱晃，拍打着身下柔软的床铺，咧着哭音喊道：“可是我想吃呀！…呜呜，我每天都有好好刷牙呢…我想吃糖，妈咪，妈咪…”  
妈妈一向见不得他这样，妈妈很爱很爱他，受不得他表现出一丝一毫不顺遂的模样，这一次妈妈也妥协了，她溺爱地去搂住他的身体，将他因为病症而发烫的手脚身体又装进被子里藏好，而后才替他撕开糖纸，对他说：“好啦好啦，阿骁最乖了，妈咪两颗糖都给你好不好？不哭不闹哦…”  
如愿以偿，他乖乖的了。甜蜜的糖块放进嘴巴里，病中淡而无味的口腔被最喜欢的葡萄味充满，他变脸如六月变天一样快，刚刚还装哭耍赖，现在就眯着眼睛笑开，他笑得像吃进嘴的糖块，妈妈好爱看他的笑容。  
“阿骁讨人好喜欢。”妈妈抚摸着他幼嫩的脸颊说道。

九/烂命鸳鸯

他似乎梦到妈妈了。陈骁迷蒙着双眼醒来，额头上渗出汗水，身上也热乎乎的，很黏，却不是那种未退烧的热——他这一觉睡得很安稳，梦中的事也让他安心又幸福，因此体温退的很快。  
发了会呆，找回神智，发现自己在家里的床上，思绪回笼，想起自己是如何让文亚送自己回的家…算了。陈骁又放空脑袋，起身要下床，他口好渴，喉咙干涩疼痛，要找水喝。  
推开门走出去，一瞬间就闻到了香味，是自己爱喝的那种汤，要熬蛮长时间，从味道上判断应该已经快要熬好。陈骁觉得有些满足了，于是吸着鼻子走向厨房，嘴里叫道：“阿姨，汤好了没有？”  
走到跟前，孟皓的脸庞从厨房里探出来。  
陈骁愣住。为他煲汤的人竟是孟皓……他怎么知道自己心心念念想要喝这碗汤？  
陈骁并不愚笨，电光火石间便猜出事情头尾来，他感到一瞬尴尬，头颅垂下又抬起，心慌意乱。  
孟皓无言，抿着嘴唇，眼神与陈骁对视。  
半晌，孟皓开口：“汤快好了，等一会就能喝了。”  
陈骁找回自己。他磕绊地问出口，问男人：“你、你怎么在这里…”  
我还以为你不会再回来，不会再见我。  
孟皓怎能听到陈骁脑中的声音？“这里也是我家，”男人说。他声音稍微放大些，陈骁便慌乱地垂下头去。孟皓不是故意的，也未料到陈骁会对自己如此畏惧，于是他找补一句：“我…我回来拿点东西而已。汤煲好我就离开。”  
“不…不用，”陈骁抬起头来，他咬着下唇，对孟皓说道：“不用离开…这里，这里本来也是你的家…”  
对话又陷入僵局，两人似乎陌生到比陌生人还不如。  
孟皓将汤盅端到桌上，奶白的汤汁袅袅冒着香气，陈骁舔着嘴唇，咽着口水，一副天真的馋样，孟皓见此，心里竟有隐隐愉快，他把餐具递给陈骁，对他说道：“只跟阿姨学过一次，手艺不知道怎么样，将就着喝。”  
陈骁舀一勺汤羹，红唇撅起，十分孩童样地吹了三下，而后才喂进嘴里，汤汁细腻，入口咸鲜，虽不如阿姨手艺那般道地，但这味道与心意已令陈骁十分满意。他像是饿极了，馋极了，白瓷勺不停往嘴里送。孟皓坐他对面，看他贪吃又享受的模样，嘴角隐约带上一丝笑意，就连自己也没有察觉到。  
“好喝！”陈骁猫儿胃，吃饭一向少，再加上他病还未愈，胃口就更小。一盅汤见底，他就有了八分饱意。陈骁舔舔嘴巴，毫不吝啬地夸奖孟皓道：“比阿姨做的还好喝！”  
孟皓点点头，客气地回道：“谢谢。还要吗？”  
陈骁摇头，心情在听到孟皓说出的“谢谢”二字后短暂一瞬低落。他细弱地打出一个满足的嗝来，对男人道：“我饱了…”  
孟皓闻言便站起身，将陈骁面前地餐具收拾起来。“你去休息吧，我收拾完就走了。”孟皓说着，肢体利索，几乎立刻就把餐桌收拾干净。  
“不…！”陈骁抓住孟皓端着汤盅的手臂，眼睛抬起，用清秀的上目线去哄男人，水润的瞳孔在某种程度上暴露出陈骁的目的来——“不是说好不走了吗…？”陈骁软声问，“不要走了，我还很难受…至少今天你别走，好不好…？”  
孟皓告诉自己要硬心肠，不要再轻易相信他，尽管他看上去这么可怜，每一个动作每一个表情每一句话都让自己的情绪跟着他转……不能原谅他——至少不能如此简单地原谅。  
“我会叫家里的保姆来照顾你。”孟皓说。  
不是，不是照顾，不是为了照顾…陈骁又开始懊恼自己说错了话，他抓着孟皓的手掌不放，又对他说：“我不是那个意思，我，我…”  
陈骁嚅喏半晌，才把后半句话说出口。他说：“我，我想你了…”  
孟皓“哐当”一声将手里的东西又放下，实木的桌面与白瓷的餐具不太友好的相撞，发出很响一声。  
“真的吗？”孟皓反手握住陈骁的手腕，那么细，稍微用力就怕将它折断。“你真的想我吗？”孟皓问道。  
“真的…真的…”陈骁瑟缩地回答，“我不敢找你，我怕你不想见我…对不起，对不起…”  
“不敢找我？”孟皓重复一遍，他将陈骁扯进自己，陈骁的肚腹被桌棱硌着，他感到被挤压的疼痛。“不敢找我，却让那个人送你回来！”孟皓说着，“你太会骗人了，我该怎么相信你是真的想我？”  
“不知道…”陈骁低声开口，他又觉得委屈了，声音因此又开始发抖。“我不知道…我不知道怎么让你相信，可我，可我…”  
孟皓打断了陈骁的嗫喏。  
“他是不是不要你了？”男人一针见血地问，“还是对他腻味了，所以回来找我？”  
孟皓咬着自己的舌尖，他终于也学会了对陈骁说些凉薄的话：“回来找我，为什么？找我偷腥吗？”  
陈骁闻言，身体便敏感地发起抖来，桌棱硌得他好痛，刚吃饱的胃开始在脑海里模拟反刍，陈骁有了想要呕吐的错觉。  
“不是的，”陈骁微弱地否认，“先…先放开我好不好…桌子硌得我好痛…”  
孟皓松开手。陈骁揉着小腹，绕过餐桌，走到男人面前。  
他双手抓起男人的掌，男人躲开，反而抬手去掐陈骁的下巴，很瘦削的，也许陈骁这段时日过得真的并不好吧。  
“你到底怎么想的？”孟皓一字一句地问他。  
陈骁保持着被男人掐着下巴的姿势，像是要哭了，眼泪还没流出，那股难过劲却已经就位，于是陈骁像个孩子一样不断吸着鼻子，喉结颤动，多么委屈。他对男人说：“他对我不好…我不要他了，我后悔了，我想要你…”  
——多愚蠢的一个小少爷！多愚蠢！嘴里永远说不出好听的话，只会自以为委屈难过地做些气人的事。当初耍着无赖说后悔的那个人是他，好吧，那给他自由吧，也给他自由了，可现在抽泣着说后悔的那个人还是他！怎么这样？到底要怎样？他到底以为自己大度到何种地步，才敢回过头来再找寻当时他所放弃的那个人的安慰？而寻求安慰的理由大概率还不是因为爱，而是因为“他不要我了，所以我只能来找你了”。这要自己如何是好啊？  
“难道我就会好好对你吗？！”孟皓恨不得将陈骁这张脸、这个人，整个囫囵摔裂了再一脚一脚的跺碎！可他看着陈骁瑟瑟流泪的模样，心脏违背意志，又蓦地升起不忍心的情愫——总是这个旧招数。就如同小公子得知自己的信用卡被家里冻结时朝父亲摇尾乞怜的模样一般，跟在男人身后，一副可怜巴巴的样子，像是孟皓不接受他的话下一秒他就会死。  
“我也不会好好对你。”孟皓哽着嗓音，他的手卸力般垂下，陈骁失去了男人的桎梏，而后主动地向孟皓抱上来。陈骁的身体很细，很瘦，很轻，主动讨人欢心的模样又很殷切。他说：“没关系，没关系…”又自己在心里补全：反正不会比现在更差了。  
孟皓不去回抱陈骁，他只说：“我会折磨你，报复你。”  
陈骁哽咽着，发出好惹怜的哭泣声。他好委屈，他好委屈，自己只是想要爱而已，有什么错呢，有什么错呢？为什么，为什么要这样折磨自己呢？陈骁想不通，只能紧紧的攀附在男人身上，做一棵孱弱的蒲草。

十/败犬

绕了一圈，伤痕累累，一切却好似又回到原点。  
与那个很乖的女人分了手，微信上主动打了一笔不菲的补偿金，女人很快收款，然后回复陈骁一个可爱的表情包，“祝你幸福”。  
孟皓没有再离开这个家，只是他确实如他所说的一般——倒也不能说对陈骁不好，只是和以前不再一样——以前的孟皓近乎霸道，表白心意时毫不羞赧，曾对陈骁说过“我会永远爱你”。而现在，孟皓却似乎对陈骁多说一句话都懒得，更别提说“爱”。他们像是同居室友一般一起生活了一周左右，晚上依旧睡在一起，陈骁也讨好过男人，会钻进男人的被窝为他口交，孟皓对此不禁止不纵容，态度暧昧，似是默许，只是每次在陈骁口腔中射精时都很凶猛，像是要顶穿陈骁狭窄的喉管。  
男人高潮后，肉块离开陈骁的嘴巴，他呼哧着弓着腰，红唇被磨蹭地发肿，合不上似的大开着，舌尖外露，糜红的肉上挂着男人白而浓浊的体液。孟皓递给他纸巾。  
陈骁胡乱的抹嘴，他跪坐在床上，手掌挡在自己的下腹，他硬了，却不想被男人看出来。怎么替人口交也会硬？他不要被孟皓在心中责怪自己淫荡。  
然而孟皓的手掌下一秒就摸过来，粗糙的掌心，发着干燥的暖意，熨帖着陈骁的小腹，男人洞察一切，陈骁的伪装在他眼中就是小孩子幼稚的自以为是。“要我帮忙吗？”孟皓问他。  
这段时间里只这一次，他们做爱。  
孟皓上身光裸，男人健壮得像只英勇的雄狮。陈骁躺在他身下，心跳加快，身体发粉，脸颊上还晕着两团可人的桃红，似乎很是情动。他主动去爱抚孟皓的身体，宽阔的胸膛，精健的手臂…陈骁急促喘息着，性爱还未开始，他就已经成了这幅样子。孟皓任他抚摩，他熟悉陈骁的身体如同熟悉金融报表，他毕竟曾是陈骁名义上的“丈夫”，这种肌肤之亲相比快感，首先令他感到久违的熟悉。  
陈骁手掌滑到孟皓的一条小臂，掌心摸到那里的皮肉有些狰狞，像是受过很多次伤，伤口愈合之后留下痕迹，而后再受伤，再愈合，皮肤上就留下再褪不去的鼓起的印子，像是几条扭曲在一起的长虫。  
陈骁“啊”了一声，他的手心去贴着男人的那块皮肤，他不记得孟皓曾受过这种伤——如果努力回想一下，这片伤痕在他们上一次做爱时还没有。  
“这里怎么了？”陈骁开口问男人，“是疤吗，好多条…怎么回事？”  
孟皓不给他答案，他的手掌分开陈骁细嫩的大腿，性器不容忽视地在陈骁腿根磨蹭，发出炙烫的热气。“一会告诉你。”孟皓说。  
他挺进去。  
陈骁“嗯，嗯”地哼着，他的脚趾都因被进入时复杂的感觉而蜷起，他无暇再去顾及其他，他正被占有——这种满足戛然而止于男人在他体内射完精。  
快感打着浪般退去，两人的理智重回躯壳，他们短暂的抱在一起，而后孟皓先起身，未完全疲软掉的阴茎并不留恋，直接离开那处温柔乡。像是浴缸的塞子被拔开，温暖的水不停涌出，陈骁捂着嘴巴“嗬，嗬”地喘息，然后他被男人从背后捞起，又被男人带进浴室。  
水声淋淋。  
在浴室白亮的灯光下，陈骁再次注意到了孟皓左边手臂上的伤痕，它们果真如同陈骁摸到的那般虬结着，每一道都鼓起，发出新生皮肉的嫩粉色，在男人深麦色的皮肤上令人很难忽视。  
“这里，”陈骁指指自己手臂的相同位置，开口又问孟皓，“怎么回事？”  
孟皓低头去看自己的伤疤，“哦”了一声，然后他伸手从盥洗台的架子上拿出一把用来修剪额发的小而锋利的剪刀冲陈骁展示。他终于给了陈骁一个解释，他说：“我有段时间就像疯了一样，爱你爱到总想用伤害自己来证明我有多爱你。就像这样——”  
—— 孟皓拿着剪刀其中一个分刃，毫不动摇地在自己手臂上划了很长一道。血几乎是瞬间就流了下来。陈骁被吓到了。  
血液一滴一滴一滴地落下，将浴室地板上的水迹也染成红色。  
陈骁突然向后退了一步，也许是因为被稀释成粉红液体的血迹就要流到他脚边了。  
孟皓见此，微微一笑，他问陈骁：“你害怕吗？”  
陈骁点头。又摇头。可他的手掌握拳，身体打抖，脚趾缩紧，嘴唇被自己咬得泛白，明显一副害怕的模样——又在撒谎。  
孟皓将那把锋利的剪刀递给他。男人的声音很缓，很慢，吐词饱满，其实是很悦耳的，但他却对陈骁说：“阿骁，刚才你说你爱我，你什么都愿意为我做，你还记得吗？”  
——性爱是多少情话的温床。男人一边吻他侧脸，一边用那根好东西给予他猛烈的，不可逃避的快感，他要疯了，脑袋里咕嘟咕嘟地冒着混乱的泡泡，简直要说出一切好听的情话来向男人表述忠心了，他也的确这么做了——  
陈骁想起自己的意乱情迷，他呼吸加快了。  
“如果你真的爱我，没有骗我，那你就划自己一下，好吗？”孟皓哄诱着，他盯着陈骁手中地剪刀与他洁白的身体洁白的双臂，继续说道：“就一下，很短就可以。”  
陈骁不敢。他光是听着男人的话都几乎要逃走了……要通过伤害自己来证明自己对其他人的爱吗？这多么残忍…陈骁迟疑地，怯懦地看着手中被分开的那把带着快干血迹的剪刀，看着那把剪刀在浴室灯光下闪烁银白冷光的刀刃，咬紧嘴唇，用很大力。他最终还是缓慢而颤抖地举起右手，轻轻地在自己左手腕上划了一条细小的伤口。很细小，只是破皮，红色的血很慢地，一点一点地渗出，远没有孟皓那般的决心，可陈骁自己却像做了很大牺牲似的，不知何时开始流下泪来，他手指没了力气，那把剪刀“当啷”落地。  
陈骁将自己的伤口展示给孟皓看，他抖着嘴唇，轻声地对男人说：“我是爱你的…”  
孟皓因此便信了，他走上去，双手将身体冰凉的陈骁拥在自己温暖的怀里。  
一切是否终于尘埃落定？

终/夜游鱼

电视开着，陈骁靠在沙发上昏昏欲睡。今天孟皓去了临近的苏市谈项目，原本晚上就能回来，可惜天公不地道，未打招呼就下起倾盆大雨，夜车不好开，因此孟皓明日再回。  
陈骁不是个能享受寂寞的人，尤其是最近一段时间，他开始惧怕孤独一人的伶仃感，这与爱与被爱大抵无关，只是单纯需要人去陪伴……也许可以和孟皓商量一下养只宠物的事。  
雨声大作，陈骁总睡不太好，于是他把电视打开，在沙发上抱着膝盖坐着，只一会就看出困意，于是又软软靠在沙发上，眼睛半眯半醒地打盹。  
电视画面迷蒙着，只能看见影绰的人形，但刚才新闻里的那人总觉熟悉，陈骁眨眨眼，定睛一看才发现是那个人——那个对他不好的人，那个冷情的人，那个伤害他的人，那个爱他恨他的人，那个许久未见的人。  
他在电视上也格外端正，表情也是照常般平静，那个人的平静从不木讷，只让人觉得他是游刃有余的，似乎一切都在他的设想中…原来他的作品获了国外的一项大奖。这不是好事吗？陈骁坐直身体，不自觉地开始啃起指甲来。他想，怎么这种好事放在他身上，他也还是这样一副表情呢？  
拿出手机，陈骁认为这毕竟是件好事，那就总要祝贺一下，于是编辑短信，发送给文亚。  
几分钟之后文亚回复，陈骁点开，客气的两个字：“谢谢。”甚至不忘标点符号。  
问候结束，寒暄终止，陈骁复又躺回沙发靠背，困意又起。过后半晌，他的手机铃响，陈骁以为是孟皓，于是直接接通，声音困顿，问：“喂…怎么了？”  
电话那头的人不说话，只沉默地呼吸着。陈骁敏感察觉这人并不是他所以为的孟皓，于是看眼手机——竟是文亚。  
“…是，是你啊，”陈骁开始紧张起来，他又坐直身体，手指不自觉地又放到嘴边去啃。“恭喜，恭喜你啊…你得的奖那么有名，就连我都听说过呢…”  
——问不出“找我什么事”。  
文亚低低地“嗯”了一声。他终于开口，又回复陈骁道：“谢谢。”男人声音粗重，在话筒里像是与无线电波共振般低沉。他的语气有点不对劲，陈骁敏锐地有所察觉。“你喝酒了？”陈骁问道。  
“几杯。”文亚答，“都说是好事，来敬酒的人很多。”  
“哦…”陈骁应了一声，“确实是好事。再次恭喜你，不要喝太多，我记得你不太能喝酒。”  
文亚又低低地应了声“嗯”。  
陈骁想自己该挂断电话了。可就在这时，文亚像是有了预知的能力，他开口阻拦陈骁，似是慌乱地对他说：“你先别挂！”  
陈骁闻言，竟真的停下手指，又将手机放回耳边。“还有什么事？”陈骁问，同时关切地补充一句：“你是不是醉了？”  
清醒的文亚怎会慌乱。  
“没有吧，”文亚否认，“还是知道自己想做什么的。”  
陈骁几乎是下意识地顺口接道：“你想做什么？——”  
“——想见你。”文亚说。  
“今天感觉很需要你。”男人低沉又平缓地对着话筒说道：“现在就想见你。可惜，”文亚的声音远了一瞬，而后又立刻近了回来：“外面在下雨。”  
陈骁将嘴中的手指啃咬到几近破皮。  
“你…你说什么…？”陈骁简直不敢相信，他从认识文亚到现在，文亚从未主动说过一次“想你”，何况“我需要你”？除了这次。然而这次想必也是因为酒精作祟——可酒后吐真言的道理怎么也不能是空穴来风吧？  
陈骁陷入两难，他又因文亚的坦诚而动了心，他就是这样一个记吃不记打的人，一定是因为男人伤他还不够痛、令他还不够难受，所以陈骁才能像这样忘乎所以地被“去见他”与“不见他”这两个选择左右拉扯。  
他注定不是一个忠诚的人吧，他注定无法把自己的爱情全部寄托在一个人身上。哪怕婚姻已经被他的任性毁掉了，而重新缝补上的日子却令他越发虚弱，死气沉沉……从来没有人教过他“做选择”这件事，他从来都是什么都可以轻而易举的得到：两家难以抉择的外卖店铺，两块在生病时都要吃进嘴里的最喜欢的糖——除了两个男人的爱。  
陈骁有些无法抗拒文亚传递来的思念了。  
会去吧。哪怕只是单纯的做爱。

从家里去到文亚的床上只需要不到一个小时，大雨瓢泼，水滴打在车窗上发出噼里啪啦的声音。陈骁透过挡风玻璃看路上的一切，红绿灯，带着光线迅速消失的车辆，穿着雨衣打着伞缓慢移动的行人，形形色色，每个都有些像孟皓，但又每个都不是。难以否认的，陈骁心里有鬼。  
文亚打着伞在小区门口等他。陈骁停车入位，开门时文亚的伞已经举了过来。他迈出脚，刚站起来，文亚的吻便贴了过来，陈骁微微仰面去应，鼻间与舌尖都感到浓重的酒味。文亚绝不止喝了“几杯”，陈骁的舌头舔着文亚的，他感觉再吻下去的话，自己也要醉倒了。  
“回家去…”陈骁含混着说，“先回家去…都淋湿了…”  
两人拥在一起跌跌撞撞地走回文亚的家。  
一进门便要接着接吻，文亚脱离理智之后似乎就完全换了一个人，他被酒精俘虏，举手投足都像已然失控的模样，男人急切地去吻陈骁，陈骁也急切地去回应，两人像久别重逢的眷侣，要在唾液交融中告诉对方我很想你。  
“你喝醉原来是这样，”陈骁舔着男人精壮的胸膛，舌尖露出一点，他嘴唇忙碌，间歇中说了一句：“之前应该多给你灌些酒的…”  
“陈骁。”文亚抚摸着怀中人的头顶细发，他的眼镜已经歪了，配他一脸酡红的醉相反而有几分滑稽，陈骁看他一眼就想笑，于是低头干脆不看他，继续舔着男人敏感处的皮肤。  
“陈骁！”文亚又叫他一声，陈骁不得不抬眼给他反馈。“我在。”陈骁说。  
“你怎么敢来，”男人吐出一句，“你就不怕我借酒装疯吗…！”  
陈骁从男人怀中撑起身体，他像只猫一样手腿并用的在男人身上爬行，一步一步将文亚逼得平躺在床上。“我怕呀，”陈骁俯视男人，他的眼睛湿漉漉，眼白是蓝色，而男人的眼睛里只有一片空濛的醉意，眼球里微小的血管以红色血丝地形态出现。“但你还能再怎么借酒装疯？”陈骁笑嘻嘻地去拍文亚的脸颊，而后替男人将眼镜拿掉，又说：“醉成这样，是不是我让你干嘛你就干嘛？”  
他与文亚呼吸相闻。文亚看着他，问道：“你让我干嘛？”  
陈骁戳着他的嘴巴，命令道：“说爱我！”  
文亚张口去咬陈骁的指尖，被他躲过，于是鹦鹉学舌，重复道：“爱你。”  
陈骁笑出声，“不骗我？”  
文亚点头，“不骗你。”  
只这一句就足够，陈骁想。只要爱我，而被爱我的人伤害的那种难过便也能被自己大发慈悲地忘记。只要他或他爱我。  
这夜两人只是互相爱抚，用手替对方抒解之后便一夜沉眠。

陈骁被电话吵醒。睁开眼去摸手机时发现文亚已然清醒，正靠在床头看书。他将手机递给陈骁，没有看他，却告诉陈骁说：“是孟皓的电话。”  
陈骁心中一震，睡意立时消散，他慌忙去接电话，赶上了响铃的最后几声。  
孟皓问他：“你在哪里？”  
陈骁回答：“在，在逛街，有一副球具到了，老板通知我去取。”  
孟皓沉默半晌，才说：“知道了。”而后不给陈骁再说话的机会便挂断了电话。  
陈骁握着手机发愣。  
文亚将一切听在耳里，他状似无意地问道：“又骗他。他不会伤心吗？”  
陈骁扭头看着男人，看来文亚酒醒得彻底。  
不说话不回答才是上策，陈骁想着，反正他清醒时就永远不会温情对我。于是他飞快地穿衣下床，但是文亚不给他逃避的机会，他总要让陈骁感到不快乐才行，因为悲伤总比快乐难忘。  
文亚又说：“有时真会怀疑你有没有心肝。”  
陈骁站住，他裤子拉链还没卡上就停了动作。他又爬上床，抓起枕头就扔向文亚。“别以为我还会在意你的话！”陈骁叫道，“没有心肝的到底是谁？你是最没资格说我的人！”  
陈骁说完，觉得不过瘾也不解气，于是又抄起刚才落在文亚身侧的枕头准备再来一次，但这次文亚却抢先一把抓住他的手腕。  
“放开我！”陈骁挣动着，他嘴里不停骂道“王八蛋”，“伪君子”之类的词，文亚听着几乎觉得好笑，于是他手指更紧，而后摸出不对。  
男人发现陈骁的手腕上有一处伤疤，还是粉色，看样子是新伤，伤口平直，不像意外，于是他问陈骁：“这是怎么回事？”  
陈骁看到那条因为已经愈合所以早被自己忽略的伤痕，一下子想起那日的事来，他慌乱一瞬紧张一瞬后悔一瞬心痛一瞬，手腕竟就此挣脱了男人的钳制。“关你什么事！”陈骁叫着，藏起手腕。  
陈骁临走前特意向男人发出警告：“下次不要再说‘我想你’，‘我需要你’这种话了，我再也不会信了！”陈骁说完，又着重强调一遍：“再也不！”而后离开了文亚的视线。  
男人将床上的枕头再次摆好，神情无波动。

回家之后，孟皓不在，陈骁又给孟皓打电话，孟皓半晌才接。  
“你在哪里？”这回轮到陈骁问出这句话了。  
“…在公司。”孟皓回答。  
“我去找你？”陈骁又问。  
“不必，”孟皓拒绝了，他沉吟一会，还是决定在电话里对陈骁说：“阿骁，你是不是不知道，其实你撒谎总是很容易就能被发现。”  
“…对不起，”陈骁下意识地就要道歉，“我又骗了你…我不是有意，我只是，只是怕你生气…”  
孟皓笑了：“说着怕我生气的话，却做让我生气的事——你不是明知道吗？阿骁，你为什么总是这样？”  
陈骁不言不语，他无话可说，只能向男人恳求道：“孟皓…对不起…对不起，你回来我们再说好不好？”  
孟皓在话筒那头拒绝，他决绝地宣判出陈骁最怕的那句话：“这个家我不会再回。”  
陈骁慌了，他总是在这时才感到无边无际的后悔，可一旦给他后悔药吃，他却又会重新做出一样的选择来。他永远改不了。  
孟皓挂断电话，徒留陈骁毫无用功地一遍遍重播他的电话号码。

晚上九点，孟皓还待在办公室不离开。这时他收到一条短信，发件人是陈骁，短信内容是向他约定晚上十点时在海边见面，如果不来，他会一直等下去。  
文亚在相同的时间收到了一条相同发件人发出的相同的短信，他看了眼时间，拿起车钥匙便起身出发。  
夜晚十点，海岸线空无一人，海面广阔，近海颜色稍浅，反射着滩上零星的灯光，远海颜色深些，几乎是浓重的黑，像是一个无边无际的洞，要吞噬掉一切亮的东西。  
海腥味扑面而来。  
孟皓下了车，他走到约定的地方，发现那个男人竟然也在。  
“十点，海边？”孟皓开口问文亚，文亚点点头。  
两个人便都不做声了，他们环顾四周，想要找出约他们来这里的那个人，那个令人束手无策，毫无忠诚可言，就算对他失望失望乃至绝望之后却仍会准时赴他的约的那个人。  
文亚看到了一双属于陈骁的鞋，孟皓顺着那个方向看去，才辨明黑暗中有一道瘦高的人影已经站在了海水里。  
两个人朝着陈骁跑过去。  
“你做什么！”孟皓一边朝陈骁跑去，一边叫道：“你站在那里做什么！往后面退一点！”  
陈骁闻言，扭头看着发出声音方向的两个男人，他朝他们露出笑容，可他却不听话，不仅不退后，反而向着海面走了更近一步。  
孟皓马上要跑到，他还试图劝诫陈骁，于是叫道：“回来！”  
陈骁不听，又走向前一步。  
两个男人见陈骁如此，便不停脚步，直接跟着他的位置也走进海里。三个人一下子并排站着，陈骁在中间，左右两边是文亚与孟皓。  
海水细感会觉有些温热，但更多的还是令人不适的凉，衣服遇水变沉，皱巴巴地贴在身上，怎么也不是件舒服的事。  
“你到底要干嘛？”孟皓又问这个问题，他抓住陈骁的手就要把他往回拉：“大晚上的跑这里，寻死吗？！”  
陈骁低低地“嗯”了一声。  
孟皓的动作闻言便停住。  
“什么？”男人像是难以置信，“好端端地，怎么就要寻死？”  
文亚不说话。他们二人站的都离陈骁很近，确保他至少无法在自己的眼皮底下上演泰坦尼克号的悲剧。  
“——怎么能是好端端？”陈骁终于说了话，他神态悲悯，不分喜怒，站在水里宛如一尾交换过双腿的人鱼。“我再也不想难过了。”他说。  
文亚在这时终于开口。他对陈骁说：“你想死吗？那我们一起，好吗？”文亚牵住陈骁的手，主动带着他向海的更深处走去。  
“操——！”孟皓破口大骂，他一把拉住陈骁的另一只手，三人如同角力之姿，他死死地握住陈骁的手，然后冲过去，用空闲的那只手狠狠地打了文亚一拳。“操你妈！”孟皓恶狠狠对文亚骂道，“要死你自己死，别带着他！”  
陈骁“啊啊”叫着，他被孟皓攥着的那只手用力，想要将男人推离文亚身边，可他没料到文亚也会暴起，他快速的抡拳，将孟皓给他的又尽数还回去。  
“怕死就滚，”文亚不带感情地说道，“松开他，然后上岸。”  
孟皓咬着齿根，那里铁锈味上蹿。  
“我从没说过要你们陪我！”陈骁忽然大喊，“从来，从来，从来没有！”他几乎歇斯底里了，手臂不断在两个男人的掌中挣扎着，“我要被你们折磨疯了！原来我真的是大错特错的那个…”  
陈骁说着，声音忽然又变低，变弱：“是我没法选择，也没法放弃，所以总是腆着脸一次一次地去招惹你们。你们恨我吧，怨我吧，对我失望了，甚至都绝望了，是不是？”  
他说着，身体竟然有了想向下滑倒的趋势。两个男人怎能容许，于是齐齐将陈骁的半边身体同时拥住。多滑稽的三个人。  
“我应该一个也不要，”陈骁喃喃地道，“如果我能一个也不要，我该有多快乐…”  
他又开始在男人们的怀里挣扎。  
“我不要了我不要了我不要了！操你妈的——操，操，操！放开我，我不要了行不行？！他妈的，让我难过的臭东西！狗屁的爱情，忠诚！”陈骁又开始大叫着，奋力地扭动着身体，而后像是被海神感知，文亚与孟皓竟同时脚底发滑，因此让陈骁就此挣脱出去。  
陈骁爱这两个男人吗？是爱的，如果不爱，不会与他们纠缠这么久，如果不爱，不会体会到如此切肤的难过与疼痛，如果不爱，不会因为被强迫做出的选择而崩溃到想要全盘放弃。  
而恨却是与爱如影随行的。这个道理还是文亚告诉陈骁的，他说“爱恨同源”。因为爱，所以会对每次被伤害的事都耿耿于怀——那个牙印，文亚给他的，他便还给文亚了，那条刀疤，是孟皓给他的，他也同样还给孟皓了，而剩下难以用肉体去体味的爱恋与疼痛，就要在今天画下一切的句点。  
陈骁向着未知的黑色海水奔去。那条瘦高的人影如同一尾夜游的鱼，在文亚与孟皓的眼中扑动，多令人难过，要他们看着他消失。  
海水到了胸口，脖子，下巴，足够了。  
陈骁沉了下去。  
一切都安静了，他能听到钟表走针的滴答声，像是所有的冗杂的事都在慢慢归零。如果有下辈子的话，陈骁便想许一个与那两个男人不再相见的愿望，但在身体缓慢的下沉中他却又无法下定这样狠的决心，于是只在心里改口，他想如果有下辈子，下下辈子，都要遇见那两个人，只是要对自己仁慈些，不要再爱上他们，不要再折磨彼此。  
他的鞋还放在岸边，干燥的。  
海水很冷，海神不知是否听到了他的意愿，也不知是否责怪了他的不虔诚。陈骁即将窒息，滴答声愈来愈快，似乎马上就要走到尽头了——  
咕噜，咕噜。气泡的声音。  
咕噜，咕噜。他的腰被人掐住，奋力地将他向上拖。陈骁闭着眼睛，他的身体要反应不了了，神智却意外地清醒。  
又一双手搂住他，而后是一片柔软的温暖的嘴唇贴住他的，构建出一条氧气的通途。  
咕噜，咕噜，咕噜。  
是两个人，吻他，给他氧气，捕捞他，将他带离沉重的海水。陈骁终于努力将眼睛睁开细细一条缝隙，他看不清身旁的两人，只能很远地看见深蓝的天空中挂着一轮上弦月，今天天气很好，没有云，月亮很亮，光在这时看是黄色的。  
滴答声不知在何时便消失了，可世界却反而不再安静，海浪声听着是如此刺耳，一下一下，像是要卷起千层浪流来再次吞没他的身体与生命。  
陈骁的两只手同时被握住，他不去看是谁，只忽然流着泪咧着嘴笑开。原来一切好似命中注定，故事的源头就是始于三个人无法兼容、不可调和的矛盾，而故事的结局却还是同样，无人退场，感情也无法就此改变，还要纠缠，总要纠缠；还得纠缠，总得纠缠。  
总而言之爱与恨皆无法归零，只是今天，现在，这一刻，陈骁目的达到——他“死”过一次——便不再去想一切与身旁两个男人有关的事了。他的思绪像是一尾跃动的鱼，向着月光，跳进深黑的，无底际的海里。

-完-


End file.
